La felicidad eterna
by Hadelqui
Summary: Edward se marchó tras el incidente en el cumpleaños de Bella pero no puede más y decide volver, pero Bella no está allí, se ha marchado y embarazada ¿Que ha pasado en tan solo unos meses? ¿Que ocurrirá a partir de ahora? BxE
1. Capítulo 1

Después de haber dejado a Bella pensando que sería lo mejor para ella, Edward no aguantaba más el estar separado de ella, así que decidió volver a Forks junto a su familia. Una vez en Forks, y de nuevo instalados en la casa, Edward no encontró forma de localizar a Bella, no la veía en ningún lugar, y no encontraba ninguna imagen de ella en los pensamientos de la gente.

-Edward, yo tampoco tengo visiones de ella- Dijo Alice centrándose en ella para poder ver donde estaba.

-Alice, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con Charlie? A ti te recibirá bien- Le sugirió Esme cogiendo la mano de Edward.

-Si, esa es una idea estupenda, ¿podrías Alice?- Le pidió Edward desesperado.

-Claro, ahora voy para allá.

Alice fue a casa de Charlie, no estaba muy segura de lo que le podría contar Charlie, todo lo referente a Bella estaba muy borroso y tenía un mal presentimiento. Llamó a la puerta y Charlie le abrió y la abrazó al verla. La invitó a pasar y a sentarse.

-Alice, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, a Esme no le gustaba Los Ángeles y hemos vuelto. Así que había pensado en venir a ver a Bella y darle la noticia yo misma, después de todo es mi amiga.

-Ya... Bella... Me temo que no va a ser posible. Bella ya no vive aquí.

-¿No vive aquí?- Alice estaba perpleja, si se hubiera ido con su madre debería haberlo visto- ¿Se ha ido con Reneé?

-No, que va. A ella no quiere ni verla. Es más complicado.

-Cuéntamelo, por favor.

-Verás, después de que os fuerais, Bella no era la misma, parecía una especie de zombi. Iba de casa a clase y viceversa. En lugar de ir en coche iba caminando, no hablaba con nadie. Al mes más o menos de vuestra marcha, cuando volvía de clase, un hombre extranjero la violó. Yo lo pillé y lo encerré después de darle una paliza...- Se paró para respirar hondo- Después de aquello, Bella se encerró en casa y no salió hasta que la tuve que llevar al hospital porque se había desmayado. Allí fue donde cambió todo.

-¿Cambió todo? ¿Qué sucedió en el hospital?

-Le dijeron que estaba embarazada de ese mal nacido que abuso de ella- Charlie se puso tenso- Yo le aconsejé que no lo tuviera pero cuando me dijo que lo iba a tener, la apoyé. Sin embargo, tanto su madre como sus amigos le gritaron un montón de veces que abortara, que era una idiota planteándose tener ese bebé. Y su respuesta fue marcharse de casa, quería dejar Forks. Cogió todas sus cosas y se marchó dejándome una nota que decía que sentía dejarme pero que no podía con todo eso. Que cuando hubiera tenido al bebé se pasaría para que lo conociera. Llamó unos días después diciendo que estaba bien y que no la buscara porque no iba a volver por el momento.

-¿Y no sabes donde está?

-No tengo ni idea. Solo dijo que estaba cerca pero que no iba a decirme donde. De vez en cuando llama para decir que está bien pero... hace un mes que no llama.

Alice se quedó perpleja, ¿como no había visto eso? Bella estaba sola y embarazada.

-Charlie, ¿de cuanto está Bella?

-De unos 5 o 6 meses. No se exactamente de cuanto.

Después de la explicación de Charlie, Alice se marchó a casa lo más rápido que pudo. Bloqueó su mente para que Edward no saliera corriendo antes de tiempo. Mientras entró en el salón y se sentó totalmente en silencio. Todos los Cullen se sentaron a su alrededor.

-Bella no está en Forks.

-¿Y donde está?- Preguntó Emmet.

-No lo se, Charlie no lo sabía y yo no consigo verla.

Alice les contó toda la conversación que había tenido con Charlie y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Edward se quedó inmóvil, totalmente tenso. Después de varios minutos, todos reaccionaron a la vez, todos menos Edward.

-Dios mío. ¿Como le han podido hacer eso?- Decía Esme muy escandalizada.

-Hay que encontrarla, no debe pasar por esto ella sola- Continuó Carlisle.

-¡Qué valor! Por su bebé lo ha abandonado todo- Gritó Rosalie.

-Voy a machacar al tío que le ha hecho eso- Sentenció Emmet.

-Es terrible lo que le ha pasado- Dijo Jasper.

Después de hablar durante 10 minutos todos a la vez, uno a uno se fueron dando cuenta de que Edward seguía en la misma posición, sentado y con las manos en forma de garras en las rodillas mirando al frente fijamente, y que no había dicho nada.

Carlisle se acercó a él y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Edward.

-Hijo, ¿no tienes nada que decir?

-¿Para esto he pasado los últimos siete meses sufriendo por no tenerla a mi lado? Yo solo quería protegerla de criaturas como nosotros y resulta que han sido de los suyos.

-¿Han sido?- Preguntó Jasper sin entender el plural de esa frase.

-Primero ese desgraciado y después su madre y sus amigos. Si había tomado una decisión no tenían que haberla presionado.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo, si pudieran llorar más de uno lo estaría haciendo en ese momento, incluido Edward.

-Voy a ir a buscarla, iré pueblo por pueblo si hace falta- Dijo Edward, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Yo te acompañaré- Dijo Alice, levantándose y colocándose a su lado.

-Y yo también- Continuó Jasper.

-Y yo-Añadió Emmet.

-Nosotros esperaremos aquí, intentaremos localizarla mediante contactos. Si averiguamos algo te avisaré.

Edward, Alice, Jasper y Emmet salieron de allí en el Volvo de Edward.

-Explícame porque tenemos que ir en coche, corriendo vamos más deprisa- Pidió Emmet, un poco extrañado.

-Porque cuando encontremos a Bella habrá que llevarla en algún vehículo.

Fueron pueblo por pueblo, y nada hasta que Edward vio la imagen de Bella en la mente de un anciano cerca del lago Ozette, a 29.5 km² de Forks. Se acercaron a la cabaña donde estaba el anciano sentado frente al mostrador. Entraron los cuatro juntos y el hombrecillo se puso de pie para recibirlos. Edward sería el encargado de hablar.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a las cabañas Ozette ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

-Hola, estamos buscando a una chica, Isabella Swan. Tenemos entendido que estaba por aquí.

-Estuvo aquí pero se marchó. Es la única clienta que he tenido desde hace meses. Se marchó muy deprisa, parecía nerviosa.

-¿Estaba sola?

-Si, pero no hacía más que mirar a fuera, cuando se marchó cogió su coche y se fue. Se dejó un montón de cosas en la cabaña. Es raro, una chica tan joven viene a pasar unos meses aquí sola y, además, embarazada.

-¿Podríamos ver las cosas que se dejó? Puede que así sepamos donde está.

-Claro, ustedes deben ser amigos suyos.

-Si, así es.

El hombre les sacó una caja con las cosas que Bella se había dejado antes de marcharse. Ellos la cogieron y se marcharon al coche, una vez dentro miraron el interior de la caja.

Había libros, eso a Edward le sorprendió, estaban sus favoritos, ella nunca se los dejaría. Algo tuvo que asustarla mucho. También había una libreta y su teléfono móvil. Se había dejado muchas cosas importantes, hasta su documentación.

-Esta libreta es una especie de diario- Dijo Alice después de leer un poco por encima- No es muy extenso, solo tiene apuntadas algunas cosas.

"_Me he marchado de casa, aunque se que mi padre no tiene la culpa y que el me hubiera defendido de cualquiera que hubiera intentado hacerme cambiar de opinión, no podía permanecer más tiempo en Forks. Nunca creí que pudiera odiar a Reneé. Mi madre me dijo que si tenía a este bebé yo dejaba de ser hija suya, así que ahora mismo no tengo madre."_

"_He encontrado una cabaña muy cómoda junto al lago Ozette, nunca había oído hablar de este lago pero es una maravilla. De momento me quedaré aquí. Es muy tranquilo._

_Estoy muy emocionada, mi bebé ya me pega pataditas, aun me quedan 4 meses de embarazo y ya estoy nerviosa."_

"_Tengo que irme de aquí. No estoy segura de lo que he visto pero no puedo arriesgarme. Si está aquí de verdad es probable que me esté buscando, aunque no entiendo porque. No parece haber captado mi olor así que debo darme prisa antes de que lo haga. Si me descubre no tengo escapatoria. Victoria."_

-Eso es lo último que había- Dijo Alice terminando de leer la libretita.

-Victoria. Bella estaba huyendo de ella- Dijo Edward claramente preocupado.

-Si ha captado su olor no tenemos nada que hacer- Inquirió Jasper.

-Hay que buscarla y rápido- Dijo Emmet.

-Victoria está por aquí- Dijo Edward- Puedo oírla... Está buscando a Bella. Aun no la ha encontrado.

-¿Donde esta Victoria?-Preguntó Alice.

-En el pueblo, está muy cerca de aquí- Dijo poniendo en marcha el coche y dirigiéndose hacia allí.

Una vez en el pueblo, apagaron el motor y salieron del coche. Edward se centró en escuchar los pensamientos de Victoria.

-Ha encontrado su olor, pero quiere disfrutar el momento por lo que se lo va a tomar con calma, hay que darse prisa. Está en el bosque al otro lado del pueblo.

Todos salieron disparados a velocidad vampírica hacia allí. Cuando llegaron al bosque no les fue difícil localizarlas, Victoria ya había encontrado a Bella y se podía escuchar lo que decía.

-No puedo creerme que me hayas podido desorientar tanto tiempo. No lo habían conseguido ni los vampiros más ancianos con los que me he topado. Debo felicitarte.

-Yo no te he hecho nada para que me estés persiguiendo.

-Directamente no, pero James murió por tu culpa. No es contra ti mi venganza, es contra él. Tu estúpido vampiro.

-Ya no está conmigo.

-Y eso que más da. Morirás y así la muerte de James no habrá sido en vano. Además, me encargaré de que se entere de que has muerto.

Bella empezó a retroceder arrastrándose por el suelo mientras lloraba. Debido a las lágrimas pensó que estaba teniendo alucinaciones porque le pareció ver a cuatro ángeles salir de entre los árboles, coger a Victoria y despedazarla. Uno de esos ángeles fue a su lado y comenzó a hablarle mientras los otros tres hacían una hoguera para quemar los restos de Victoria.

-Bella, mírame. Soy Alice.

Bella la miró con cara de asombro. Estaba en shock. No pudo articular palabra. Otra voz se unió a ellas, una voz que Bella llevaba esperando escuchar desde hacía meses.

-Bella, amor, ¿estás bien?- Dijo Edward mientras la cogía entre sus brazos- No te preocupes todo va a salir bien.

Bella se desmayó y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una cama. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una habitación de hotel y que Edward estaba sentado a los pies de su cama observándola. Pensando que aun seguía soñando se sentó para poder ver mejor a Edward, este por su parte, se acercó más a ella, sentándose en el lado de la cama más cercano a ella.

-Oh... ¿Por qué ahora?- Decía Bella cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos- Pensaba que esto ya estaba superado.

-Bella, ¿de que estás hablando?

-De ti. Pensaba que había superado la etapa en la que soñaba contigo. No me puedo creer que esté soñando contigo otra vez. ¿Es que nunca voy a superar esto? Se que siempre te voy a querer pero...

-Bella, no estás soñando, soy real.

-Si, claro. Y yo puedo volar.

-Pues empieza a volar. Bella, estoy aquí, de verdad. Soy yo- Dijo Edward cogiéndole las manos y mirándola a la cara- No es necesario que sueñes más conmigo, estoy aquí, soy real y no me voy a volver a marchar.

Bella se quedó pensando unos minutos, y después cuando hubo meditado las palabras que le había dicho Edward, se abrazó a él muy fuertemente y comenzó a llorar.

-Edward, no puedo creer que de verdad seas tú.

-Ya Bella, cálmate, no le hace bien a tu bebé que te alteres así. En cuanto estés descansada iremos a Forks a que Carlisle te haga una revisión.

-No quiero volver a Forks. Ya no me gusta estar allí.

-Lo se, tu padre le contó a Alice todo lo que pasó...- Edward puso mala cara- Bella, siento tanto todo lo que te ha pasado. Si hubiera sabido que te pasaría esto no me hubiera marchado. Solo me marché porque no quería ponerte en peligro y lo único que he conseguido es que te marches de casa cuando estás esperando un bebé. Y además con Victoria detrás.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

-Ya no volverá a perseguirte- Edward se quedó en silencio esperando a que ella dijera algo pero no lo hizo- Bella, por favor, vuelve conmigo a Forks. Yo cuidaré de ti.

-Edward, no podías estar conmigo porque tenías miedo de que me pasara algo. ¿Vas a soportar eso añadiendo a un bebé?

-Si. Yo me haré cargo de él. Será nuestro pequeñín- Edward le sonrió.

-Edward... Si no voy a poder vivir a tu lado para siempre no quiero eso. Además, este niño no es tuyo.

-Ya se que el bebé no es mío, yo no puedo tener hijos..., pero eso no me importa. Lo único que me importa es que te quiero. Un padre no es el que está unido a su hijo por lazos de sangre, un padre es aquel que se hace cargo y cuida del niño como si fuera suyo. Un buen ejemplo de ello son Carlisle y Esme... Y en cuanto a lo de vivir para siempre, ya buscaremos la forma, si es tu deseo lo haré, pero cuando nuestro pequeño no corra peligro. Dentro de algunos años.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres ser el padre de mi niño?

-Si.

-¿No te importa su procedencia?

-No.

-¿Y en serio me convertirás cuando la vida del pequeño no corra peligro?

-Te lo prometo.

Bella se abalanzó sobre Edward, y lo besó. Su abultado vientre quedó al descubierto. Edward bajó sus manos hasta la barriguita de Bella y la acarició dulcemente mientras besaba a su amada.

-Bella, se que es precipitado, que después de lo que te he hecho es pedir demasiado pero... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-Quiero estar a tu lado de verdad, quiero ocuparme de este pequeñín como su padre y quiero hacer las cosas como es debido.

-Edward... Hace unos meses, si me lo hubieras pedido te hubiera dicho que no, nunca he pensado en casarme, pero desde que te marchaste han cambiado las cosas mucho, y yo también. Edward, quiero casarme contigo.

Se oyó un grito de jubilo del salón que daba a la habitación, sin duda Alice había visto la respuesta de Bella.

Una vez que todo estuvo aclarado, Edward llamó a Carlisle y le contó lo ocurrido, Bella descansó un poco y después se marchó con ellos en el Volvo de Edward a Forks.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Espero que os haya gustado, es una historia que tenía a medias y que si os gusta continuaré.**

**¿Que tal el primer capítulo?**

**Para los seguidores del Décimo Reino, tranquilos, seguiré subiendo capis, pero es dificil de adaptar.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	2. Capitulo 2

En casa de los Cullen, Carlisle preparaba un montón de cosas para revisar a Bella en cuanto llegara, Esme preparaba algo de comer en la cocina y Rosalie hacía arreglos en la habitación de Edward para cubrir las necesidades de Bella, había añadido una cama grande para que ella estuviera cómoda, había hecho sitio en el armario para poner sus cosas y por último había preparado el baño del piso de arriba para uso exclusivo de Bella, no es que a ellos les hiciera falta el baño, pero a Alice le encantaba arreglarse en el baño, ahora se tendría que conformar con el baño de la planta baja.

Todo estaba listo cuando se escuchó el coche de Edward aparcando en el garaje de la casa

Por la puerta aparecieron Alice seguida de Jasper y Emmet, y un poco más retrasados estaban Edward con Bella entre sus brazos, se veía enferma por lo que Carlisle le pidió a Edward que la llevara a su despacho para examinarla a fondo.

-Hola Bella- La saludó Carlisle una vez dentro del despacho- No tienes buena cara, pareces muy desnutrida. ¿Mientras estuvo persiguiéndote Victoria comiste algo?

-Si, pero no demasiado. Era difícil conseguir comida sin exponerme.

-Me imagino- Carlisle pensó que habrían sido unos días- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste ocultándote de Victoria? ¿Tres días? ¿Una semana?

-Tres semanas.

Tanto Carlisle como Edward se quedaron con la boca abierta. Nadie había conseguido burlar nunca a un vampiro más de un día y ella lo había conseguido durante tres semanas.

-¿Como lo has hecho?- Preguntó Carlisle muy impresionado- ¿Como has conseguido evitarla tanto tiempo?

-No lo se. Solo huía de ella cuando creía que estaba cerca.

-Carlisle, creo que podemos hablar de ello después. Ahora hay que ocuparse de su salud- Inquirió Edward.

-Cierto. Lo siento Bella.

Carlisle le tomó el pulso, comprobó su respiración, el ritmo de su corazón...

-Bella, vamos a pesarte y después te haré una ecografía para ver como está el bebé- Bella asintió- Ponte en pie y acércate a la báscula.

Bella se levantó y dio unos pocos pasos antes de que le fallaran las piernas. Edward la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Estás muy débil, necesitas comer, no tienes fuerzas en las piernas. Edward traela y ponla en pie haciendo que se apoye en tus brazos pero que se aguante en su peso.

Edward obedeció, colocó a Bella en la báscula e hizo que se apoyara en sus brazos para no caer. Después de pesarla, Carlisle le hizo una ecografía donde pudo comprobar que el bebé no había sufrido ningún daño, a pesar del estado de Bella.

-El bebé está perfectamente, pero me preocupas tú. Debes comer en abundancia pero con cuidado. Hay que controlar tu dieta. Durante unos días no debes caminar ni realizar esfuerzos, nada hasta que obtengas algo de fuerza. Y por supuesto, nada de emociones fuertes. ¿Entendido?

-Si... Carlisle, ¿es niño o niña?

-¿No lo sabes?

-No he podido ir mucho al médico.

-Estás esperando una niña, Bella.

Bella sonrió, una niña, una pequeña princesa. Edward la llevó en brazos hasta el sofá donde Esme le dio de comer hasta que quedó llena. Después Edward la volvió a cargar para llevarla a su habitación. Una vez allí la dejó en la cama, se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano.

-Pareces feliz- Dijo Edward sonriéndole.

-Es que estoy feliz. Tú estás conmigo, nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener una niña.

-Bella...- Edward cambió de tono- ¿No crees que deberías hablar con Charlie?

-Charlie... Debe estar muy preocupado.

-Lo está. Además, te ha apoyado a pesar de que te has marchado de su casa. Creo que merece una llamada.

-Si tienes razón.

-Ahora duerme, yo lo llamaré diciéndole que estás aquí y pidiéndole que venga.

Bella se quedó dormida enseguida, y Edward no se movió de su lado hasta que se aseguró de que estaba completamente dormida. Entonces llamó a Charlie.

-Charlie, soy Edward Cullen.

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió muy secamente.

-He encontrado a Bella. Está en mi casa descansando. Está muy débil como para ir ahora a tu casa, si quieres venir...

-¿Bella está ahí? ¿De verdad?

-De verdad, Bella está aquí y quiere verte.

-Ahora mismo voy.

Después de hablar con su familia para que les dejaran hablar a solas, Alice y Rosalie salieron de compras, Carlisle y Esme se fueron a pasear por el bosque, Emmet y Jasper se marcharon de caza, y Edward se quedó en el salón esperando la llegada de Charlie.

Charlie no tardó mucho, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Bella que le daba igual que estuviera en casa de Edward.

-Hola Charlie- Le saludó Edward al abrirle la puerta.

-Hola Edward- respondió entrando en la casa- ¿Donde está Bella?

-Está durmiendo en mi habitación. Necesita descansar... Charlie, siéntate y te lo explicaré todo.

Se sentaron en la mesa del salón y Charlie escuchó todo lo que Edward le contó. La versión oficial era que ella había ido al lago Ozette y estuvo allí hasta hace tres semanas (hasta ahí era verdad), pero que después tuvo que huir porque un hombre la estaba acosando. Estuvo escondida comiendo muy poco hasta que la encontraron. Del shock provocado por el miedo no recordaba la cara del hombre. También le explicó que estaba débil, que necesitaba comer y mucho descanso. Por último, le contó que Bella había accedido a casarse con él.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Ella está embarazada.

-El embarazo es uno de los motivos que me han decidido a pedírselo.

-El bebé no es tuyo, ¿por que quieres hacerte cargo de él? Aun sois jóvenes para casaros.

-Yo quiero a Bella, claro que el bebé no es mío, Bella y yo nunca hemos llegado hasta ese punto, pero eso da igual. Un padre no es el que está unido a ti por lazos de sangre, un padre es el que se preocupa por ti, el que te enseña, te cuida y te quiere, Carlisle y Esme son un buen ejemplo de ello. Yo cuidaré a ese bebé como si fuera mío porque quiero a Bella, y si ahora mismo tuviera tres hijos más la seguiría queriendo igual.

-Vaya... En serio la quieres... No quiero perder a mi niña otra vez.

-Lo se. Y yo no quiero quitártela, vamos a vivir aquí.

-¿En serio? ¿No te la vas a llevar?

-No, claro que no.

Se oyó un ruido en el piso de arriba seguido de la voz de Bella.

-Edward...

-Ahora subo Bella- Respondió Edward enseguida, y se giró hacia Charlie- ¿Quieres subir conmigo? Bella estará encantada de verte.

-Claro.

Los dos subieron las escaleras y fueron hasta la habitación de Edward. Entró primero Edward.

-¿Que ocurre Bella?

-No quiero estar sola. ¿Donde estabas?

-Estaba abajo, estaba esperando a Charlie.

-¿Va a venir?

-Estoy aquí Bells- Dijo Charlie asomándose por la puerta.

-Papá... papá...-Bella comenzó a llorar- Papá... siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar... lo siento de verdad. No quise hacerte daño...

-Ya pequeña, no pasa nada- Dijo Charlie abrazándola- Ahora tienes que serenarte, debes ponerte fuerte para cuidar bien de ese chiquitín y de tu prometido.

Bella se quedó mirando la cara de Charlie con la boca abierta. Después pasó a la de Edward que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Le he explicado todo, no quería que te pusieras nerviosa, no te conviene. Así que de paso que le contaba todo lo demás, he aprovechado.

-Me alegro por ti, si tú eres feliz eso es lo que cuenta.

Charlie estuvo toda la tarde charlando con ellos allí, pero antes del anochecer se marchó.

-Gracias Edward.

-De nada. Me alegro de que se lo haya tomado tan bien. Esperaba un poco más de resistencia.

Cuando estaba en su último mes de embarazo y dos meses después de la boda de Edward y Bella, Reneé llamó al móvil de Bella, ella estaba medio dormida y no había mirado el número cuando descolgó.

-¿Diga?

-Bella. Hija cuanto me alegro de oírte.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. No podía ser ella. No después de todo lo que le había dicho la última vez.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu madre? Yo solo quiero que volvamos a tener contacto.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, tu padre me ha dicho que habías vuelto a Forks. Ya sabía yo que entrarías en razón...

-¿En razón? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Pues del bebé, claro. Ya sabía yo que al final me escucharías.

-Reneé, sigo embarazada. Pero aunque no fuera así, tengo claro que para ti no soy importante. Mi bebé y yo vamos en el mismo paquete y...- Bella se estaba quedando sin aire. No podía respirar.

-¿Y qué? Bella, eres una chiquilla... ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

Edward subió despacio a la habitación al escuchar el teléfono de Bella. Quería darle tiempo a responder sin parecer un cotilla. Cuando entró vio que Bella apenas podía respirar con el teléfono pegado al oído. Lo cogió, le dio a colgar y la llamó.

-Bella, respira, Bella.

-...-Bella no era capaz, no conseguía que el aire le llegara a los pulmones.

-CARLISLE- Le llamó Edward colocándose detrás de Bella- Bella respira conmigo. Vamos, tranquilízate.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bella, alguien la ha alterado por teléfono y no puede respirar.

-Bella, mírame- Bella giró la cabeza hasta mirarle- No pasa nada, todo está bien. Respira.

Poco a poco, la respiración de Bella se fue normalizando hasta ser la normal.

-Bella, cuéntame que ha pasado- Pidió Edward, aun detrás de ella.

-Reneé me ha llamado solo porque pensaba que la razón por la que había vuelto a Forks era porque había abortado. Empezó a decir que quería que nos reconciliáramos y cuando le estaba contestando me he puesto así.

-Bella, se que es difícil para ti, que estás pasando un mal momento, pero no puedes llegar a estos extremos. Si no llega a subir Edward no se que habría pasado.

Bella se tranquilizó y por orden de Carlisle permaneció tumbada en la cama, eran las 3 de la madrugada, necesitaba dormir. Edward se quedó con ella todo el tiempo mientras Bella dormía. Al día siguiente, cuando ella despertó vio que Edward estaba hablando con su móvil y parecía enfadado.

-Me da igual lo que tu creas, Bella no se va a poner al teléfono.

(Silencio)

-Tengo todo el derecho, soy su marido. Y tengo varios motivos para no dejarla; primero, después de la forma en que la trataste cuando te dijo que estaba embarazada y que quería continuar con el embarazo, a mi acosar a una hija y hacerla elegir entre el bebe o su madre no me parece una forma de demostrar afecto, y menos llamarla solo pensando en que ha abortado, si no ni la llamas. Y segundo, después de como se puso ayer cuando habló contigo no estoy dispuesto a que vuelva a ocurrir.

(silencio)

-Ya se que no es mío, y me da igual. Vamos a tener ese bebé te guste o no, así que deja de llamarla porque como le ocurra algo por tu culpa a ella o al bebé, te aseguro que será lo último que hagas, y es una amenaza.

Dicho eso colgó el teléfono.

Al girarse, Edward vio que Bella lo miraba mientras le caían lágrimas por sus mejillas. Corrió a su lado y la abrazó.

-Siento que lo hayas oído. Solo intento que no se repita lo de ayer.

-Lo se, pero me duele que sea así. Nunca pensé que odiaría a mi madre.

-Sssshhhh... Ahora cálmate antes de que bajemos para que desayunes.

El día pasó normal, Bella no tuvo ningún sobresalto por lo que Edward decidió salir esa noche de caza con sus hermanos, Bella podría tener el bebé en cualquier momento y él quería poder acompañarla. Salieron todos los Cullen a excepción de Esme y Carlisle que se quedaron con Bella. Carlisle y Bella hablaban en el sofá mientras Esme le preparaba algo de comer a Bella en la cocina, cuando sonó el móvil de Bella.

-Es Reneé...

-Contesta, pero no te alteres.

-Lo intentaré.

-Tranquila, si veo que pasa algo te quitaré el móvil.

-Vale.

Bella contestó el teléfono.

-Dime.

-Bella, siento como me puse ayer.

-Si, claro. ¿A que has llamado?

-Bueno, he estado pensando. Se lo que se siente cuando se tiene una criatura en el vientre, y entiendo que no hayas querido abortar.

-Es un detalle por tu parte.

-Gracias, te lo digo en serio, puedo entenderte. Por eso creo que después deberías darlo en adopción.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritó Bella.

Carlisle se puso tenso a su lado.

-Pues eso, que entiendo que no hayas querido abortar, pero que una vez nazca te puedes deshacer de él. Eres muy joven para tener un hijo.

-¿PERO TÚ QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIR ALGO ASÍ? NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR SI SIGUES PENSANDO ESAS COSAS. EL BEBÉ SE QUEDARÁ CONMIGO.

-Pero Bella...

Carlisle colgó el teléfono antes de que Reneé acabara la frase, Bella estaba sintiendo dolor en la zona baja de su vientre. Estaba teniendo contracciones.

-Esme, sube a la habitación de Bella y Edward toallas y agua fría.- Decía Carlisle a su esposa mientras cogía a Bella y la llevaba a la habitación.

-¿Qué me ocurre Carlisle?

-Cálmate, estás teniendo contracciones, es posible que solo sea por la tensión que llevas encima, pero por si acaso hay que estar preparados.

Carlisle tumbó a Bella en la cama y comenzó a palpar con sus manos la barriga de Bella, sobre todo por su bajo vientre, mientras que Esme le ponía paños de agua fría en la frente y la nuca.

Después de un rato, Bella dejó de sentir dolor.

-Parece que solo a sido un susto, pero eso es un aviso. A la mínima alteración tuya te puedes poner de parto. ¿Me entiendes Bella?

-Si. Lo siento.

-No es culpa tuya. Intenta dormir un poco.

-Yo me quedaré contigo- Dijo Esme tapando a Bella y colocando otro paño en su frente.

Bella se quedó dormida enseguida, Carlisle bajó al salón y vio que era la una de la madrugada, Edward y los demás no tardarían en regresar y había que aplacar a Edward. Era una suerte que Alice, por la razón que fuese, no pudiera ver a Bella durante el embarazo, sino Edward estaría ya aquí gritando y furioso.

A las seis de la mañana aparecieron por la puerta los cinco Cullen contentos y sonrientes, pero cuando Edward vio la cara de Carlisle supo que algo había pasado antes de leer su mente.

-¿Donde está Bella?

-Está arriba durmiendo, Esme está con ella. Edward, siéntate.

-Dime que ha pasado- Dijo Edward sentándose frente a Carlisle.

-Reneé volvió a llamar, Bella se alteró mucho cuando estuvo hablando con ella y tuvo contracciones, solo fueron una falsa alarma- se apresuró a decir- No me he atrevido a preguntarle a Bella que era lo que le había dicho Reneé por miedo a que fuera a más.

-Pero, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si, pero las contracciones de hoy han sido un aviso, el más mínimo sobresalto podría ponerla de parto. Aunque de todas formas podría ser en cualquier momento.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí teneis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os esté gustando. **

**Ahora estoy escribiendo el tercero, pero con los examenes ahora mismo estoy corta de inspiración. Si se os ocurre algo mandarlo que cuantas mas ideas haya antes se subira el proximo.**

**Bueno, nos vemos  
**


	3. Capitulo 3

Bella despertó muy tarde a la mañana siguiente, Esme seguía a su lado cogiéndole la mano dulcemente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Has dormido bien?

-Si, pero aun me siento cansada.

-Es normal después de lo que pasaste ayer, Jasper ha tenido que emplearse a fondo con su don para retener a Edward y que no fuera a asesinar a tu madre.

-¿Donde está Edward?- Bella necesitaba el apoyo de su marido- Me gustaría estar con él un rato.

-Por supuesto, ha salido un momento pero enseguida vendrá. Mientras vamos a ducharte y a cambiarte antes de bajar.

Esme ayudó a Bella a ducharse, no es que ella no pudiera, pero querían quitarle todo el esfuerzo que fuera posible. Quince minutos después Bella estaba apunto para bajar a desayunar.

Al bajar vio a Emmet y a Rosalie en el sofá viendo un partido de baseball, y en la cocina a Jasper y a Carlisle hablando de la caza de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días.

-Hola Bella- Respondió Jasper cediéndole el asiento.

-Buenos días Bella, tienes buen aspecto.

-Me encuentro bien, solo cansada.

-Quisiera que me acompañaras al hospital hoy, quiero ver que todo va bien. Cuando vuelva Edward nos iremos si te parece bien.

-Si, como quieras.

-Edward, solo es un chequeo, cálmate.

Carlisle intentaba que Edward se relajara, desde que había vuelto no se había despegado de Bella, no la dejaba casi ni caminar ella sola.

-Lo se, pero estoy nervioso- Contestó Edward. Estaba preocupado por si tanto estrés por parte de Reneé le provocaba algo a Bella o al bebé.

En el hospital Carlisle le hizo una ecografía para comprobar como estaba el bebé y Edward suspiró aliviado al ver que su pequeña estaba bien, Bella le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

Se despidieron de Carlisle y se marcharon en el Volvo de Edward, por el camino Bella se extrañó al no reconocer la zona por la que estaban pasando.

-Edward... ¿A donde vamos?

-Quiero enseñarte algo. Alice, Rosalie y Esme nos están esperando allí.

Edward paró junto al camino y ayudó a Bella a salir del coche, luego le tapó los ojos y la condujo entre los árboles hasta llegar al lugar esperado donde le quitó la venda de los ojos a Bella.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Bella viendo la pequeña casita que tenía delante.

-Es nuestra casa. A partir de ahora viviremos aquí.

-¿En serio?

-Enserio- Respondió Edward- Nos la han regalado entre todos y las chicas se han encargado de decorarla. Se que no te gustan las sorpresas pero pensé que esta en especial si que lo haría.

-Es estupenda. Enséñamela por favor.

Edward la condujo al interior de la casa donde estaban las tres vampiras esperándolos. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como entre Rosalie y Esme sujetaban a Alice para que no fuera corriendo a abrazarla.

-Muchas gracias por esta casa, me encanta.

-¿De verdad te gusta?- Esme tenía una sonrisa en la cara al ver el asentimiento de Bella- La hemos preparado especialmente para vosotros.

-Si, tienes un baño grande, la cocina bien equipada, el dormitorio con todo, el salón completo- Rosalie enumeró cada habitación que habían preparado- Lo tienes todo.

-Y lo más importante- Dijo Alice- Tu armario. Te he comprado muchas cosas, algunas de embarazada, otras para después.

-Y lo mejor de todo- Añadió Edward- Está a diez minutos de la casa de la familia a paso humano.

Las tres se marcharon dejando solos a la feliz pareja, Bella se sentía realmente en su hogar dentro de aquella casita.

-Desde ahora es nuestra, así que vamos a acomodarte y si quieres veremos unas pelis antes de comer.

Vieron películas, y después Edward le preparó la comida a Bella. Cuando ella acabó Edward se decidió a hablar con ella.

-Bella, no quiero que te alteres, pero quiero saber que pasó ayer. Quiero saber porque te pusiste así.

-Edward... Reneé volvió a llamar y me dijo que entendía que yo no quisiera abortar pero que después de tenerlo debería dar en adopción a la niña. Me alteré al decirme eso y me puse así. No entiendo como puede pensar eso... Conmigo no fue así, ella tenía mi edad cuando me tuvo. No lo entiendo.

-Bella, te voy a dar otro número, no quiero que te vuelva a llamar.

-Como quieras, oye... mañana me dejas ir a comprar contigo al pueblo, quiero pasear un poco.

-Si es conmigo si.

Al día siguiente Edward y Bella fueron a una tienda a comprar cosas para comer. Bella esperaba a Edward junto a la fruta mientras el compraba otras cosas cuando ella vio a dos personas que quería evitar, a Mike y a Jessica.

-Vaya, así que has vuelto- Dijo Jessica haciendo notar su fastidio al verla- ¿No decías que aquí no eras feliz? ¿Qué no podías estar con nosotros mientras te dijéramos esas cosas?

-Y lo mantengo, no estoy aquí para estar con vosotros, estoy aquí con mi marido comprando para después irnos a casa.

-¿Marido?- Mike preguntó intrigado- No lo puedo creer, no solo nos rechazas por intentar ayudarte, por decirte que es lo mejor para ti, sino que además le cargas tú responsabilidad a otro. Bella, eres despreciable.

-¡Y tú vas a estar en el hospital como digas una sola palabra más!- Se escuchó la voz de Edward detrás de Mike.

-¡Cullen! Así que tú eres el maridito de Bella. Bueno, ¿y si te digo que no me quiero callar, que me da igual que me amenaces?

-Pues peor para ti- Edward estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no despedazarlo en ese mismo momento- Vamos Bella, tenemos que irnos.

Edward cogió a Bella del brazo, pagaron la comida y fueron al coche, pero antes de llegar Mike y Jessica les alcanzaron.

-¡Oye! ¿Con quien te crees que estás tratando para darme la espalda así? Soy Mike Newton, nadie me trata así.

-Pues acabo de hacerlo, niñato- Dijo Edward con odio después de meter a Bella en el coche.

-¿Qué has visto en ella? Y más ahora que está esperando un hijo de otro- Jessica intentaba insinuarse a él- Hay opciones mucho mejores, déjala y ven conmigo...

-Prefiero a mi mujer embarazada de otro hombre que a una calientapollas como tú, ahora apartaos de aquí si no queréis que os pulverice por las cosas que estáis diciendo.

Edward subió al coche y cuando echó marcha atrás estuvo apunto de atropellarlos intencionadamente, apretando el volante condujo hasta su casa sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Bella tampoco decía nada, estaba cabizbaja y triste.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Bella salió del coche antes de que a Edward le diera tiempo a reaccionar y camino hacia la casa, pero Edward la paró, la abrazó por la espalda.

-Bella, no te vayas así, se que es difícil vivir así pero debes ser fuerte.

-Edward... ¿Por que me odian? Yo no les he hecho nada para que me traten así- Bella empezaba a llorar.

-Te tratan así porque te tienen envidia. Jessica te odia porque siempre habías sido el centro de atención y cuando pasó esa atención aumentó. Te tiene envidia cariño. Y Mike, él no te odia, pero se deja llevar por Jessica, si que quería que abortaras, piensa que eres demasiado joven, pero hoy te ha tratado así porque has dicho que estabas casada. Siente celos y ya está.

Bella se tranquilizó y juntos entraron en la casa para que Bella descansara.

Unos días más tarde Edward se marchó a casa de sus padres para que Charlie y Bella tuvieran un rato a solas, Bella necesitaba el cariño de su padre.

-Bells, ¿has pensado ya un nombre para el bebé?

-He estado pensando algunos y creo que el que más me gusta es Elizabeth.

-¿Elizabeth? ¿Por que Elizabeth?

-Porque así se llamaba la madre biológica de Edward y porque es el nombre de la protagonista de mi libro favorito, Orgullo Y Prejuicio.

-Ja, ja, ja. No se porque, no me sorprende que le pongas en nombre de un personaje de un libro.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ¿cual fue la sorpresa de Bella al abrir? Delante de ella estaba Reneé.

-¡Bella!- Dijo abrazándola- Cariño te he echado de menos.

Bella la apartó de su lado y la miró con desprecio.

-¿No vas a dejarme entrar?

Bella no habló, solo se hizo a un lado. Reneé entró y se sentó frente a Charlie.

-¿Se puede saber como has llegado hasta aquí?- Charlie estaba sorprendido de verla allí.

-Te he seguido, algo tenía que hacer para llegar hasta aquí y como te habías negado a decirme donde estaba Bella esta era la única opción.

Bella se sentó junto a Charlie, cogiéndole las manos para tranquilizarse.

-Dime a que has venido.

-Cariño...

-¡Deja de decirme eso!

-Esta bien. He venido a llevarte conmigo Bella. Vivir con tu padre te ha hecho mucho mal.

-Yo no me muevo de aquí. Estoy felizmente casada y voy a tener un bebé. No pienso ir contigo.

-Mira Bella, me da igual todo eso, no puedo permitir que arruines tu vida igual que...

-¿Igual que tú? ¿Yo te arruiné la vida?

-Así es Bella, yo te quiero, pero eso no quiere decir que fuera fácil. No quiero que te arrepientas por haber tomado la decisión equivocada.

-¡¿Como puedes decirle eso Reneé?!- Charlie estaba furioso- Ella nunca ha sido un estorbo, al menos para mi. Si para ti lo era podías haberla enviado conmigo. No puedo creer que le digas eso, tenerla fue la mejor decisión que hemos tomado.

-Habla por ti Charlie, yo quiero mucho a Bella, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hubiera sido más feliz si no lo hubiera hecho, la vida sería más fácil y no estaríamos en esta situación ahora mismo.

-¡MÁRCHATE!- Bella gritó- ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

Charlie echó a Reneé de la casa y volvió donde estaba Bella.

-Papá...- Bella lloraba muchísimo.

-Bella, no le hagas caso, yo nunca me he arrepentido de nada Bella, eres mi niña, te quiero pequeña.

-Papá... Me duele... Llama a Edward... Por favor- Bella se tocaba la barriga.

Charlie llamó rápidamente a Edward que llegó enseguida, a Charlie le dijo que ya venía de camino para que no sospechara nada. Cuando Edward entró y la vio llorar se asustó.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo cogiendo en brazos a Bella.

-Reneé me ha seguido hasta aquí y le dijo cosas muy fuertes a Bella.

Edward vio en la mente de Charlie lo que había pasado, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento, Bella lo necesitaba. Edward se encaminó a la casa Cullen para que Carlisle la examinara seguido de Charlie.

Después de chequearla a conciencia Carlisle se dirigió a ellos.

-Bella se ha puesto de parto y no nos da tiempo a llevarla al hospital. Me temo que tendrá que tenerlo aquí.

-¿Pero está bien?

-Ella si, pero el bebé puede que no. Se ha alterado mucho, esperemos que no dure mucho.

Todos en la casa se pusieron a prepararlo todo para el momento del parto.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Me ha costado pero aquí está el tercero, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias a miadharu28 por darme la idea de Reneé en esta parte. Me gusta como ha quedado esa parte.**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews y a todos los que la han leido.**

**Si alguien tiene ideas de como continuar que las diga, en el próximo tengo claro lo que va a pasar pero en los siguientes aun no.**

**No puedo convertir a Bella aun porque eso sería llegar al final del fic, y me gustaría alargarlo un poquito más.**

**Muchos abrazos estilo Emmet, caricias estilo Jasper, besos en la mejilla estilo Carlisle y sonrisas torcidas estilo Edward para todos....**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	4. Capitulo 4

Rosalie se llevó a Emmet y Jasper de caza para que no estuvieran presentes, no pondrían en peligro a Bella en esos momentos tan difíciles para ella.

Alice ayudó a Esme a preparar una habitación para Bella, Charlie iba camino del hospital para pedir una ambulancia mientras que Edward estaba cogiendo la mano de Bella, ahora acurrucada en el sofá. Carlisle estaba cogiendo todo lo necesario para el gran momento.

-Bella, cariño...- Edward estaba notando como Bella apretaba su mano por una contracción- Respira.

Cuando la contracción pasó, Edward le frotó la espalda para aliviarle un poco el dolor. Poco después Alice bajaba para indicarle a Edward que la llevara arriba. Una vez en la antigua habitación de Edward, Esme depositaba paños con agua fría en la frente de Bella intentando refrescarla un poco. Edward no se apartaba de la cama, notando así cada contracción, muy seguidas, demasiado para el tiempo que hacía que habían empezado.

Carlisle llegó enseguida, se colocó entre las piernas de Bella y le palpó la barriga y la zona baja de su abdomen.

-Bella, mírame- Bella obedeció, no sin dificultad- Esto está hiendo muy deprisa, estás muy alterada, si no te calmas vas a provocarle algo al bebé. Relájate, se que es difícil por el dolor, pero inténtalo, no falta mucho para que saquemos al bebé.

Bella respiró profundamente durante unos minutos hasta que se calmó todo lo que él dolor le permitía.

-Vale, ahora ponerle un camisón y acercarla al borde de la cama.

Esme trajo el camisón y la cambió, luego Edward la colocó en el borde de la cama y se puso tras ella para que apoyara su espalda en él.

-Bella, ha llegado el momento. ¿Estás lista?- Bella solo pudo asentir, cogiendo las manos de Edward- Muy bien, vamos allá. Bella empuja.

Bella empujó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras Edward le daba fuerzas a través de sus manos, de besos en la frente y de palabras en su oído.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Bella- Dijo Carlisle intentando darle ánimos- Venga, otra vez Bella.

Así continuaron durante un rato largo, Bella no podía evitar gritar por el dolor que sentía, Edward se estaba poniendo nervioso al escuchar los pensamientos de Carlisle.

"_Está tardando mucho, si el bebé no sale pronto habrá que hacer una cesárea o el bebé morirá. Y si continuamos mucho más así Bella podría desangrarse..."_

Pero sus miedo se fueron de golpe cuando Carlisle volvió a dirigirse a Bella.

-Bella, veo la cabeza, solo un poco más y todo habrá acabado.

Bella volvió a empujar, estaba exhausta, pero a pesar de ello empujó.

-Una más Bella, es la última, te lo prometo.

Bella empujó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y al minuto más o menos pudieron escuchar el llanto del bebé.

Carlisle se acercó a ellos y le puso a la niña entre los brazos de Bella.

-Es una niña preciosa, Bella.

-Es mi niña- Decía Bella llorando- ¿Está bien?

-A simple vista si, pero no lo sabré con certeza hasta que le hagamos pruebas en el hospital.

Carlisle curó a Bella mientras que Esme limpiaba a la niña. Edward aun sujetaba a Bella de las manos y ella seguía apoyada en su espalda. Cuando Carlisle terminó ayudó a Edward a colocar a Bella delicadamente en el centro de la cama, esperó con ellos hasta que Esme les trajo a la pequeña y los dos salieron de la habitación.

-Edward, mira. Es tan bonita.

-Si que lo es, se parece mucho a ti.

-Coge a tu hija en brazos- Dijo Bella tendiéndole a la niña para que la cogiera.

-Tengo miedo de hacerle daño, es tan pequeñita y tan frágil.

-No le harás nada Edward, cógela.

Edward se la quitó de los brazos y la colocó lo más suavemente que pudo, la pequeña no se quejó por la temperatura del cuerpo de Edward y este no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Elizabeth al final?

-Si, Elizabeth- Sentenció Bella.

Bella se quedó dormida enseguida y cuando se despertó estaba en una habitación de hospital, con una cuna vacía a un lado y Edward sentado mirándola al otro.

-Hola preciosa, ¿como te sientes?

-Cansada... ¿Donde está Lizzy?

-¿Lizzy?

-Es el diminutivo de su nombre.

-Lizzy está siendo sometida a unas pruebas para ver como está, Carlisle y Esme están con ella. Los demás están en casa.

-Tengo miedo Edward, ¿y si no está bien por mi culpa?

-Bella, la única que tiene que tener miedo si la niña tiene algo es tu madre... No puedo creerme lo que te ha dicho.

-Por favor, no lo pienses, ahora eso da igual, solo importa nuestra niña.

Edward no dijo nada más porque sabía que eso alteraría más a Bella y aun estaba muy débil. Solo le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella abrazándola.

Media hora después aparecieron Carlisle y Esme con la pequeña Lizzy en brazos, la niña lloraba descontroladamente.

-Tiene hambre, te ayudaré a hacerlo- Dijo Esme.

-Yo iré a hablar con Charlie, está muy preocupado- Dijo Carlisle saliendo de la habitación.

Edward solo pudo sonreír viendo como su preciosa mujer le daba de mamar a su hija.

Unos días después las dos eran dadas de alta, la niña no había tenido ningún problema a pesar del estrés de Bella.

No habían vuelto a tener noticias de Reneé y Bella tenía un mal presentimiento, las cosas no mejoraron cuando al llegar a casa Bella encontró una carta para ella en el suelo. Le dio a Lizzy a Edward y abrió la carta.

"_Hola Bella,_

_se que te has casado con ese estúpido chupasangres y que además has tenido a esa hija tuya, esa bastarda. No puedo entender como has podido hacer eso, la niña es fruto de una violación... ¡VIOLACIÓN! Bella, si no hubiera sido por eso, tú y yo podríamos haber sido algo..._

_Voy a ser claro contigo, se que aun quieres que te conviertan, pero tener una cosa bien clara, si eso ocurre se declarará la guerra entre nuestros clanes._

_Te aviso porque hemos sido buenos amigos, pero no puedo soportar verte con él... Y lo de la niña, creo que ha sido un tremendo error, pero es tu decisión._

_Aunque por mis palabras no te lo parezca, te quiero con locura Bella, si algún día te das cuenta de que ni esa niña y el vampirito que tienes por marido son lo que necesitas, búscame, yo si que soy lo que necesitas._

_Nos veremos pronto Bella._

_Jacob."_

Tan pronto como leyó la nota Bella la rompió y la tiró al suelo de la rabia que sentía, su mejor amigo la había abandonado oficialmente, había insultado a su hija y a su marido y aun tenía la desfachatez de incitarla a escaparse con él.

Edward fue a dejar a la niña en su cuna y después se dirigió a Bella y la abrazó.

-Jacob no es nuestro mayor problema ahora... Hay algo raro por aquí, Alice quiere verme. Vuelvo enseguida.

Edward se marchó a la casa de la familia, estaban todos en el salón esperándolo.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar de algo. No puedo ver nada en relación con la niña, todo se nubla- Alice estaba muy alterada- Hay algo que me impide ver su futuro, algo extraño está ocurriendo.

-Y hemos encontrado un rastro extraño Edward- Dijo Jasper mirándolo- Parece que ahora está un poco lejos pero hace menos de dos días que estuvo aquí alguien de la guardia de los Vulturis.

-¡¡¡VULTURIS!!!- Edward se asustó- No pueden ver a Bella ni a la niña, no pueden.

-Lo sabemos hermano- Intentó calmarlo Emmet- Pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Uno nuevo, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo al leerlo, me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**A partir de ahora las cosas se van a complicar, ¿Que querrán los Vulturis?Si alguien lo adivina saldrá en el próximo capítulo.**

**Reneé no a acabado, volverá y Jacob también.**

**Aun falta la parte romántica entre Edward y Bella, también quiero meter más acción para el resto de los personajes.**

**¿Queréis que alguien en especial salga en la historia?**

**Cualquier idea es bien recibida, y se agradece la colaboración.**

**Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	5. Capitulo 5

Edward volvió rápidamente a casa, tenía miedo de dejarla sola con la niña cuando los vulturis estaban cerca. Tenía que sacarlas de ahí, no podía permitir que las encontraran. Cuando llegó, Bella estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo la tele y la niña seguía durmiendo en su cuna, Edward no pudo evitar coger a Bella y abrazarla, tenía miedo de perderla, pero miedo de verdad.

-Edward, ¿qué ocurre?

-Tenéis que iros de aquí, corréis un grave peligro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué peligro?

-Los vulturis están por aquí, si os localizan os matarán a las dos. Bella hay que sacaros de aquí.

-Pero, ¿Como? Nos localizarán.

-Cariño...- Edward quería decirle el plan pero no quería que se alterara- Carlisle está hablando con los Quileutes, vais a quedaros con ellos hasta que todo acabe.

-¿Qué? ¿Con Jacob? ¡NO!

-Bella, es la única forma de protegeros a las dos, si van a por vosotras, allí podrán protegerte.

-Pero, ¿quien nos va a apoyar allí? Ya leíste la carta de Jacob...

-Te sorprendería saber que la mayoría no piensa como Jacob, por lo menos en referencia a la niña, en cuanto a mi...- Edward la miró y le sonrió- No te matarán ni dejarán de protegerte por eso. Te quedarás en casa de Billy, él si que te apoya. Y sabe que no te quiero hacer daño aunque no apoye que estés casada conmigo.

Bella se sentía derrotada, no quería ver a Jacob después de lo que había dicho, pero no podía poner en peligro a su hija.

-Bella... ¿Por casualidad, no verías la cara del hombre que te violó?

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Quiero que me lo describas- Bella miró extrañada a Edward- Bella, él no era exactamente humano, no se lo que era pero no era humano. Alice no puede ver nada con respecto a la niña y eso es porque Lizzy no es ni humana ni vampiro...

-¡¿Qué?!- Bella estaba pálida- ¿Como puede ser eso? ¿Qué más puede ser Edward?

-Puede ser medio licántropo, medio elfa... Hay muchas razas en el mundo sobrenatural.

-¿Y tú que crees que es?

-En mi opinión... Medio licántropo.

Esa misma tarde Edward la acercó hasta los límites de las tierras de los Quileutes, allí les esperaban Sam, lider de la manada, también llamado Macho Alfa, junto con Quil, Embry y Jacob, este último los miraba con odio.

-Bella, no te preocupes, ellos te cuidarán bien. Yo vendré por ti en cuanto todo acabe. Te llamaré cada vez que pueda- Dijo antes de besarla a modo de despedida.

-Edward... Ten cuidado por favor.

Bella fue junto a los cuatro Quileutes con la pequeña dormida entre sus brazos, saludó a todos menos a Jacob, estaba muy enfadada con él. Ellos la llevaron a casa de Billy y se marcharon, todos menos Jacob, que entró con ella.

-¡Bella! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ven estás en tu casa.

-Gracias Billy- Dijo Bella entrando en el salón- Eres muy amable acogiéndonos.

-No te equivoques Bella- Dijo Jacob con odio- Solo te acogemos a ti, esa niña no debería estar aquí, ni siquiera debería existir...

-¡CÁLLATE JACOB!- Gritó Billy- Eso no es cierto Bella, para mi si que es bien recibida, y como es MI CASA- Billy remarcó bien "mi casa"- os podéis quedar todo el tiempo que haga falta. Jacob, como no seas más amable te vas a buscar otro sitio donde dormir mientras Bella esté aquí.

Jacob no contestó, solo cogió una camiseta y un pantalón y salió de la casa. Bella estaba realmente deprimida, no entendía ese comportamiento en Jacob.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, no ha sido fácil para él. No después de saber quien es el causante.

-¿A que te refieres Billy? ¿Conocéis al hombre que abusó de mi?

-Así es Bella, era un antiguo miembro de la manada. Lo echamos porque se creía el dueño de todas la chicas que estaban aquí, las maltrataba y las llevaba a su cama para luego burlarse de ellas. Nunca he hablado de él con nadie fuera de la manada, excepto con tu padre. Ese hombre es... mi hijo, es el hermano de Jacob.

-¿¡QUÉ!? Eso no es cierto...

-Me temo que si, Bella. Es 10 años mayor que Jacob, y desde los 12 empezó a comportarse de esa forma, lo echamos cuando tenía 15 años, y no volvimos a saber nada de él hasta la noche que te encontró. Tu padre me dijo quien era, yo fui a verle y me dijo que lo que te hizo fue para vengarse de nosotros por haberlo abandonado, que sabía cuanto te queríamos- Billy hizo una pausa para que Bella asimilara la información, pero luego continuó- Jacob odió como nunca a su hermano, lo odia más que a tu marido, y ya es decir. Por eso, cuando dijiste que estabas embarazada y que ibas a tener a la niña se empeñó en que no la tuvieras, en que su hermano no merecía tener descendencia. Cuando te marchaste se sintió mal, tú no tenías la culpa y él debía haberte apoyado, pero cuando volviste y te casaste, sintió tantos celos que culpo de todo al bebé.

Bella empezó a llorar, no podía entender como su mejor amigo no le había dicho que aquel hombre, el que cambió su vida de un modo tan drástico, era su hermano mayor. Pero lo que más le dolía era que culpara de todo a la niña, que no le había hecho mal a nadie.

-Bella... No se si debo pedirte esto... ¿Me dejas coger a la niña?

-Claro- Bella le sonrió- En cierto modo eres su abuelo, ¿no?- Bella limpió sus ojos, se acercó donde estaba Billy- Billy esta es Elizabeth Cullen.

Billy cogió a la niña y la miró, aunque era muy parecida a Bella, pudo ver algún rasgo de su hijo en ella, eso en verdad le dolió, Bella no debía haber pasado por todo eso.

-Espero que me dejes verla de vez en cuando, aunque mi hijo no sea el padre, porque no lo es, el padre de la niña es tu marido, para mi si que es mi nieta. Tú eres como mi hija, no sabes cuanto siento lo que te ha hecho Jarred.

-No lo sientas, aunque eso no tiene perdón, si no hubiera sido por eso mi niña no estaría aquí.

Billy llevó a Bella a una habitación para que se acomodaran, había puesto una pequeña cuna de madera para la niña y una cama junto a esta para ella. Bella acostó a la niña y se quedó dormida enseguida.

Mientras, Edward daba vueltas en el salón, estaba preocupado, no entendía que podía hacer ahí la guardia de los vulturis.

-Edward, acabo de ver a Demetri y a Félix camino de casa, estarán aquí enseguida.

Edward esperó la llegada de los dos vampiros muy rígido, tenía verdadero miedo a que encontraran a Bella y a la niña.

-Bienvenidos- Dijo Carlisle a los dos vampiros cuando entraron por la puerta- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Aro te manda saludos Carlisle, pero nos ha enviado para un asunto serio.

-¿Y cual es?

-La humana que está casada con el lector de mentes- Dijo Demetri muy serio mirando a Edward.

-Por la amistad que tiene contigo, os ha dado una alternativa a la muerte de la chica- Continuó Félix- Debe ser transformada antes de un año o los mismos Aro, Cayo y Marco vendrán hasta aquí para matarla.

-¡No podéis hablar enserio!- Gritó Edward- Ella no tiene porque ser una de los nuestros.

-Pues es o eso o matarla, en vuestras manos está- Dijo secamente Demetri- Ha tenido suerte de no estar en casa cuando pasamos a saludarla, de haberlo hecho directamente estaría muerta, ja, ja, ja.

Sin dar opción a responder, salieron de la casa y se marcharon, no sin antes advertirles de que enviarían a alguien para comprobar que se cumplían los términos.

Edward estaba furioso, no quería convertir a Bella, no podían arriesgar a la niña, era muy peligroso convertir a Bella teniendo tan cerca a la niña.

-Edward- Esme se acercó a él y lo abrazó- Debemos hablar con Bella sobre esto.

-Lo se, ahora iré por ella.

-¡No lo hagas!- Gritó Alice- No puedes ir por ella aun.

-¿Por que?

-Félix y Demetri quieren que los conduzcas hasta ella, quieren matarla ahora, lo que nos han dicho es cierto, Aro nos da tiempo, pero Cayo no.

-Pues salgamos y acabemos con ellos- Sugirió Emmet- No podemos permitir que se acerquen a nuestra Bella y a nuestra Lizzy.

-Me temo que no es nuestro único problema- Agregó Alice- Reneé está ahora mismo con Bella.

Edward no esperó a que Alice acabara, salió corriendo en dirección a La Push.

Bella despertó cuando Billy la llamó, Reneé estaba en la entrada de la casa pidiendo verla.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Te he dicho que te llevaría conmigo. Vas a hacerlo te guste o no.

-De eso nada. Te odio con todas mis fuerzas, tú no eres nada para mi.

-¿Qué no soy nada?- Reneé abofeteó la cara de Bella antes de que Billy pudiera hacer nada- Yo he sacrificado mi vida por ti, he perdido oportunidades muy buenas por tenerte.

-Papá podía haberse quedado conmigo, por lo menos él si que me quiere.

-Pero yo no podía permitir que tu padre hiciera algo que yo no era capaz de hacer. Me da igual lo que pienses, te vienes conmigo, dejaré a esa estúpida niña en algún orfanato y ya pensaré que hago contigo.

-¡De eso nada Reneé!- Gritó Billy- ¡Bella no se mueve de aquí!

-¿Y quien me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú con tu silla o la mocosa que tienes en brazos?

-Nosotros te lo impediremos- Bella pudo ver a toda la manada, incluido Jacob, rodeando a Reneé- Bella y la niña no se mueven de aquí.

-La niña forma parte de nuestra manada- Dijo Jacob- Y Bella es miembro de un clan vecino. De aquí no se mueve ninguna de las dos.

-Ya lo has oído Reneé- Continuó Billy- O sales de aquí o te echamos, y créeme que no seremos muy comprensivos si elijes la segunda opción.

Reneé salió corriendo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Bella entró en la casa con Billy y Jacob cuando sonó su teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¡Bella! ¡Dime que tu madre no está ahí!- Edward estaba asustado.

-Ya no, la manada la ha tirado de aquí.

-¿En serio?- Parecía sorprendido- Que alivio, he estado apunto de romper el tratado para ir a buscarte cuando Alice me ha dicho que estaba ella allí.

-No te preocupes por eso. ¿Como ha ido la cosa?

-Bueno, digamos que aun no se ha acabado, de momento es conveniente que os quedéis ahí. Pronto nos volveremos a ver.

-Edward... Tengo cosas que contarte- Bella miraba a Jacob mientras decía esto, él solo bajaba la cabeza- Ya se que es la niña, pero esto prefiero contártelo cuando estemos cara a cara.

Ambos se despidieron y colgaron, Edward volvió hacia la mansión Cullen y Bella se sentaba frente a Jacob.

-Lo siento Bella... Se que vosotras no tenéis la culpa de nada. Pero me sentía culpable por lo que te había pasado. Debí haberte hablado de mi hermano, debí haberte apoyado cuando decidiste seguir adelante y debí alegrarme de que encontraras a tu príncipe de cuento de hadas, aunque ese no sea yo y él se trate de un chupasangre.

-Jacob, te quiero como a mi propio hermano. Esperaba que tú fueras mi pilar en esos momentos, entonces no entendí porque me tratabas así, ahora si que lo hago y... Te perdono.

Billy los dejó a solas para que hablaran, Jacob necesitaba desahogarse en muchos sentidos.

Esa noche, toda la manada pudo comprobar que los Cullen no eran un clan enemigo, eran los únicos que habían apoyado a Bella para tener a la pequeña Lizzy, que era de la manada por derecho de sangre.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hoy me he sentido realmente inspirada, espero que os guste.**

**Nadie ha adivinado lo de la pequeña Lizzy aunque algunos se han acercado. ¿Que os parece la historia de Jarred? ¿Queréis que vuelva a aparecer? ¿Y Reneé? Aun no he acabado con ella.**

**Los vulturis aun continuan, aun no tengo claro si dejar que Emmet los mate o hacer que Aro vea la traición de Cayo de alguna manera... ¿Que preferis? ¿Se os ocurren más opciones?**

**Creo que además voy a empezar a forjar una especie de amistad entre los Quileutes y los Cullen, todo gracias a la niña, y para ella, mucho más adelante, tengo pensado un acontecimiento que creo que os sorprenderá a todos. ¿Alguien se aventura a adivinarlo? El que lo adivine será el encargado de llevarlo a cabo, lo sacaré en la historia como el ejecutor de la sorpresa. ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandais reviews, me alegra saber que no soy la única que odia a Jacob. Aunque parezca que esta claro todo con él, aun le queda historia...**

**Gracias también a los que habéis seleccionado esta historia como favorita. Me alegra mucho que os guste, de verdad.**

**Bueno, nos leemos en breve.  
**


	6. Capitulo 6

Había pasado ya una semana desde el encuentro con Reneé y Bella, aunque intentaba mostrarse animada, no podía evitar sentirse mal. El saber que su madre hubiera preferido no tenerla le hacía daño, pero gracias a eso cada vez adoraba más a su pequeña Elizabeth. Edward no había ido a verlas porque decía que era peligroso, pero la llamaba todos los días haciendo que ella sonriera un poco más.

Jacob había aceptado que la pequeña era su sobrina y muy a su pesar, adoraba como la niña cogía sus orejas para tirar de ellas con la intención de divertirse a su costa.

Edward y los Cullen patrullaban todo Forks buscando a los dos intrusos, pero no había forma de dar con ellos. Pero Alice seguía viéndolos atacar a Bella, la veía sola en mitad del bosque llamando a Edward. Su cara era desesperada, y de vez en cuando gritaba "Lizzy", pero entonces los dos vampiros la cogían y la mataban alimentándose de su sangre.

Cada vez que Edward veía esa escena en la cabeza de Alice, un escalofrío le recorría la nuca, estaba empezando a desesperarse, no sabía que debía hacer.

-Alice, ¿reconoces el trozo de bosque donde la van a atacar?- Preguntó Jasper.

-No, debe pertenecer a la parte de los Quileutes.

-Entonces hay que sacarlas de allí- Inquirió Rosalie.

-Pero si las sacamos, ellos verán a donde nos las llevamos- Dijo Emmet.

-Puede- Intervino Carlisle- Pero es mejor que sepan que están con nosotros y las tengamos vigiladas a que por alguna razón las perdamos.

Edward, Alice, Emmet y Jasper se encaminaron a los límites de La Push para recoger a Bella. Emmet conducía y Edward iba de copiloto mientras que Jasper y Alice iban detrás. Edward estaba sacando el móvil del bolsillo cuando Alice gritó.

-¡Emmet acelera! La visión a cambiado.

-Alice, no puedo ver cual es tu visión- Dijo Edward pensando que Alice había cerrado su mente.

-Es porque se ha bloqueado, algo a cambiado. Ahora no puedo verlas a ninguna de las dos. La visión se corta cuando Bella corre a la casa a coger a la niña. Será dentro de 10 minutos, hay que darse prisa.

Mientras en La Push, todos estaban muy inquietos, Bella lo había notado, se acercó a Jacob y a Billy que estaban junto a la casa.

-Contadme que es lo que ocurre.

-Hay dos vampiros cerca de aquí, no es ninguno de los Cullen y ha entrado en nuestras tierras- Dijo Jacob muy seriamente- No deberías salir del poblado Bella.

-Tranquilo, no lo haré.

-Yo iré a ver a tu padre, para que tampoco venga hoy. Tú quédate en casa mientras los demás van a inspeccionar.

Todos se marcharon dejando a Bella sola en el poblado con la niña. Estaba muy asustada, si había vampiros cerca de allí no tendría ninguna oportunidad, sintió miedo y entró corriendo en la casa para coger a su hija, pero se quedó estática en la puerta de la habitación viendo a Reneé con la niña entre sus brazos.

-Hola Bella.

-Dame a mi hija.

-De eso nada, no hasta que tú vengas conmigo, y si para ello tengo que llevarme a esta niña lo haré.

-Iré donde me digas- Bella no iría, solo quería recuperar a su hija- Pero dame a mi hija.

-¿Te crees que soy estúpida? No pienso dártela. Nos vamos las tres.

Se escuchó un ruido en el tejado, eso distrajo a Reneé y Bella aprovechó para coger a la niña de los brazos de Reneé, empujándola y salió corriendo hacia el bosque con su hija. No quería mirar atrás, no podía, si lo hacía sentía que perdería lo más preciado que tenía, su pequeña.

No paró hasta que escuchó como alguien la llamaba, paró porque no reconocía esa voz. No era Reneé, entonces recordó que no debía haber entrado en el bosque.

-Bellaaaaa...

-¿A donde vas tú acompañada de un bebé?

-¿Quienes sois?- Bella miraba en todas direcciones y no veía a nadie, estaba segura de que eran los vampiros- Dejadme veros.

Inmediatamente aparecieron dos vampiros delante de ella, Bella nunca los había visto y tenía claro que estos eran los que estaban persiguiendo los Quileutes.

-Hueles deliciosamente bien, voy a disfrutar mucho contigo.

-Y esa niña... Tiene algo de tu esencia, ¿puede ser tu hija? Esa me la pido yo...

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver!- Todos miraron en la dirección de donde provenía la voz- ¡No vais a tocar ni a Bella ni a la niña!

-Porque tú lo digas, vegetariano- Escupió Félix girándose para coger a Bella, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Emmet, Jasper y Alice junto a ella.

-Alice, Jasper, llevaoslas de aquí. Emmet y yo nos encargamos de esto.

Alice y Jasper cogieron a Bella y a Lizzy y se las llevaron en brazos para ir más rápido mientras Emmet y Edward se agazapaban para atacar a sus enemigos. El primero en saltar fue Emmet, fue directo a Félix, le arrancó una oreja en el primer mordisco. Inmediatamente Edward hizo lo mismo hacia Demetri, pero este esquivo su ataque, Demetri contraatacó y fue directo al cuello de Edward, le hubiera arrancado la cabeza de no ser porque un lobo enorme se lanzó contra él para impedirlo. Edward pudo ver que se trataba de Jacob, agradeció enormemente su aparición, Demetri le había dejado una herida enorme en el cuello. Junto a Jacob llegaron otros lobos que se ocuparon de Demetri entre todos, Emmet no necesitaba ayuda, Felix ya había pasado a mejor vida.

Hicieron una hoguera para quemar los restos de los dos vampiros y dar por concluida la pelea, después, todos los lobos se transformaron volviendo a sus apariencias humanas.

-Me debes una Cullen- Dijo Jacob divertido.

-Desde luego. Nunca creí que te diría esto, pero me alegro de verte.

-Se supone que habéis roto el tratado- Dijo Sam divertido viendo el aspecto de Edward- Pero por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar.

-Quiero volver a casa, Bella está alli- Se apresuró Edward a levantarse.

-No, Bella está en el poblado, nosotros la dejamos allí.

-Algo hizo que saliera corriendo con la niña hacia aquí, Alice y Jasper se la han llevado a casa.

-Seth, Quil, Embry- Dijo autoritario Sam- Id a mirar que o quien ha estado en el poblado y llevadlo a la mansión de los Cullen- Se giró hacia Edward y Emmet- Creo que debéis ser vosotros quienes se ocupen del intruso. Os acompañaremos hasta vuestra casa, solo para comprobar que Bella está bien.

Todos juntos se dirigieron a la mansión Cullen, Emmet cargaba a Edward apoyado en uno de sus brazos mientras que el resto de la manada los seguía.

Cuando llegaron, Carlisle salió a su encuentro agradeciéndoles a los Quileutes el haber ayudado a sus hijos y el haber cuidado a Bella. La manada se fue, a excepción de Jacob, así que todos entraron en la casa, viendo a Bella tumbada en el sofá llorando sobre las rodillas de Esme, esta acariciándole el pelo, Alice con la pequeña Lizzy entre sus brazos, meciéndola para que se durmiera, pero sin dejar de mirar a Bella. Jasper estaba en un lado de la habitación, sintiendo el dolor de Bella. Rosalie estaba arrodillada junto a Bella, cogiéndole las manos e intentando consolarla. El estado de Bella no mejoró cuando vio a Edward entrar por la puerta. Pegó un grito que hizo llorar a Lizzy y se incorporó de golpe dejándole un hueco junto a ella.

-No te preocupes, en unos días estoy como nuevo- Dijo Edward pesadamente- ¿Como estáis vosotras?

-Están bien- Dijo Alice- Bella no ha abierto la boca nada más que para llorar y gritar cuando te ha visto. No nos ha contado nada de lo que ha pasado.

-Bella, mírame- Pidió Edward- Mírame a los ojos- Ella obedeció- Bella, no pasa nada, estoy bien. Esto no es nada, solo me pica un poco.

-No se pondrá bien mientras vea la herida, van que te la cure.

Edward se levantó y fue al despacho de Carlisle donde este curó la gran herida del cuello de Edward, cuando volvieron al salón, Jacob estaba intentando que Bella le explicara lo que había pasado, pero ella no reaccionaba.

-Vamos Bella, dime porque corriste hacia el bosque, sabías que no debías ir hacia allí- Silencio por parte de Bella- Bella...

-No la presiones Jacob- Edward se acercó a ella- Bella, cariño, estoy aquí- Bella lo miró a los ojos y después su cuello- No pasa nada, estoy muy bien.

-Edward...- Susurró Bella antes de abrazarlo fuerte- No me sueltes por favor.

-Sssshhhh... Cálmate, no me voy a ningún sitio. Ahora, ¿por qué no nos cuentas el motivo que te ha llevado al bosque con la niña?

-Después de que la manada se fuera en busca de los dos intrusos sentí miedo de que alguno fuera hasta el poblado, así que entré en la casa a por la niña, por si acaso... Pero- Empezó a llorar mientras contaba lo que había pasado- Vi a Reneé con la niña en brazos, me dijo que si hacía falta que se llevara a la niña para que me marchara con ella lo haría. Escuchamos un ruido, Reneé se distrajo y yo aproveché para coger a Lizzy y empujarla antes de salir corriendo. No pensé a donde corría, solo intentaba escapar de ella y poner a salvo a mi hija... No me di cuenta de donde estaba hasta que escuché como me llamaban los dos vampiros.

Bella siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida por el cansancio, pero Edward no quiso moverla de allí, no aun, todavía tenía una cuenta pendiente con Reneé. Poco después, Seth, Quil y Embry aparecieron allí con Reneé.

-Edward, intenta calmarte antes de salir- Pidió Jasper notando su ira.

-Yo saldré contigo- Dijo Carlisle.

-Y yo también- Añadió Rosalie.

Los tres salieron seguidos de Jacob a la entrada de la casa, donde los esperan los tres Quileutes apresando a Reneé que intentaba soltarse.

-Hola Reneé- Dijo Carlisle- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Carlisle, ayúdame, estos chicos no me sueltan. No entienden lo que estoy intentando.

-De hecho, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

-Intento arreglar la vida de mi hija, ella no tiene edad para pasar por esto. Es muy joven.

-Ella es adulta, puede tomar sus propias decisiones- Añadió secamente Rosalie- Y tú no puedes meterte en ellas, y menos después de haberla abandonado tantos meses.

-Tú no eres quien para decirme nada. Solo intento que mi hija no cometa mis mismos errores, que sea feliz sin tener que cuidar de una hija que lo único que hace es estorbar en sus planes.

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!- Edward estalló- ¡Deja de decir que Bella fue un estorbo para ti! ¡Si la tuviste contigo fue porque quisiste, Charlie hubiera estado encantado de tenerla! ¡Bella ha tenido a la niña porque ha querido, y no le pesa, adora a la pequeña! ¡Además, no está sola, yo estoy con ella, soy su apoyo, soy su marido, y los dos adoramos a nuestra pequeña!

-Edward, tú debes decidir que hacer con ella- Dijo Jacob- No podemos permitir que vuelva a acercarse a Bella.

-Lo se, y tengo una idea. ¿Por que no le mostramos un poco de nuestra naturaleza? Sin ningún daño físico, solo mostrárselo. Creo que sabiendo a que se enfrenta si vuelve se lo pensará mejor.

-A mi me parece buena idea- Dijo Carlisle sonriéndole.

-¿Puedo empezar yo?- Pidió impaciente Jacob.

-Adelante, pero espera un momento- Dijo Edward mientras le hacía señas a Jasper para que saliera, cuando salió con ellos Edward se dirigió a él- Haz que siente terror al ver todo esto- Se volvió a dirigir a Jacob- Puedes empezar.

Jacob entró en fase delante de Reneé que, con ayuda de Jasper, sintió tanto miedo que casi se desmaya del susto. Después Edward la cogió y la llevó a toda velocidad alrededor de la casa, cuando la soltó estaba muy pálida y con una cara de horror que hizo que Edward quedara realmente satisfecho del castigo.

-Nosotros la llevaremos al aeropuerto y nos aseguraremos de que coja el avión- Dijo Jacob marchándose con Seth, Embry y Quil, que ya tenían a Reneé cogida de los brazos.

Edward entró en la casa sonriéndole a Carlisle y este devolviéndole la sonrisa. Edward cogió a Bella entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la casa con Alice, que aun llevaba a la pequeña. Bella no parecía tener un buen sueño, estaba muy inquieta por lo que le pidió a Alice que se marchara antes de que ella despertara, tendrían que hablar de que es lo que preocupaba tanto a Bella.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno aquí hay uno nuevo, pero aun quedan cosas por resolver.**

**Jarred volverá a aparecer, pero antes veremos la reacción de Edward cuando se entere de lo que ha hecho.**

**También nos falta ver la reacción de los Vulturis por la muerte de Félix y Demetri (Estoy abierta a sugerencias).**

**De momento nadie a averiguado que pasa con Lizzy, pero la verdad es que es complicado de adivinar. Por eso os sigo animando, el que lo adivine saldrá en el fic como ejecutor de la sorpresa sobre Lizzy. **

**Bueno, no me habéis dicho quien más queréis que salga en el fic aparte de Jarred, que si saldrá.**

**Quiero que pase algo más con Jacob, pero aun no se que poner (También se admiten sugerencias en esta parte) y aun nos falta la parte calentita entre Edward y Bella, pero eso tendrá que esperar, Bella acaba de tener a Lizzy, aun no puede hacer cositas... Además Edward aun no está dispuesto a ello.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, estos días parece que me viene la inspiración, esperemos que no desaparezca. Vuestros reviews ayudan a esta inspiración.  
**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	7. Capítulo 7

Bella tardaba mucho en despertar, todo el tiempo que estuvo durmiendo no dejó de murmurar cosas que para Edward no tenían ningún sentido, pero que la estaban alterando mucho y haciendo gritar.

Edward tenía a la niña en brazos que se había despertado por los gritos de Bella, hubiera subido a dejarla en su habitación, pero no quería separarse de ninguna de las dos después de haber pasado una semana con miedo a que les sucediera algo.

Lizzy estaba algo hambrienta y eran las 12 de la noche por lo que Edward decidió que era un buen momento para que su ángel abriera los ojos.

-Bella, tesoro... Elizabeth tiene hambre... Despierta cariño- Edward le daba pequeños golpes en el hombro para despertarla.

-Uhmm... Hola- Bella tenía una cara de cansancio que hizo sentirse mal a Edward por haberla despertado.

-Cariño, Lizzy te reclama.

Edward le entregó a la niña y Bella le dio de mamar. Edward disfrutaba mucho viendo como alimentaba a la pequeña, le parecía algo tan humano que no podía evitar sonreír al verlo.

Lizzy se quedó dormida mientras Bella la alimentaba, cuando acabó, Edward la subió a su cuna y volvió a bajar con Bella que se había preparado unos sanwichs.

-Bella, ven al sofá, tenemos que hablar.

-Lo se- Dijo ella pesadamente dirigiéndose hacia el sofá.

-Me has tenido muy preocupado, todo el rato que has estado durmiendo decías cosas como Jarred lo hizo y Edward no te enfades. Y ayer llorabas descontroladamente y no hablabas casi nada. Bella cuéntame que ha ocurrido.

-Pues... Ya se quien es el hombre que me violó.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Edward cambió su cara de una neutral a una de ira- ¡EXPLÍCATE!

-Pues verás... La noche que nos dejaste en La Push, Billy me explicó porque Jacob era tan desagradable conmigo en el tema de la niña... Y me dijo... Me dijo que era porque se sentía culpable...

-¿Culpable? ¿Por qué se iba a sentir culpable?

-Porque el hombre que me violó era su hermano mayor- Edward se tensó en su asiento pero no dijo nada- Billy me dijo que Jarred, el hermano mayor de Jacob por 10 años, iba acostándose con todas las chicas de La Push y luego se reía de ellas, por eso, cuando tenía 14 años lo tiraron de allí. No supieron más de él hasta que Charlie le pegó la paliza por lo que me había hecho. Jacob se enfadó muchísimo cuando se enteró de que iba a tener el bebé, no quería que tuviera algo que su hermano había provocado de esa manera. Por eso me trataba así. Cuando volví y me casé contigo se sintió mal por no haberme apoyado y culpó de todo a la niña. Pero cuando estuve en La Push, me pidió perdón...- Volvió a callar para ver si Edward decía algo, pero no lo hizo- Edward... di algo, por favor.

-Bella... Dime que ese bastardo está muerto... Dímelo porque te juro que si no lo está lo mato yo.

-Edward... Tranquilízate...- Bella intentó acercarse a él, pero él se alejó antes de que ella lo tocara siquiera- Edward...

-Creo que me iré de caza- Dijo Edward mientras salía por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Bella tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió profundamente mal. Edward la había dejado allí, sin decirle nada, ahora que lo necesitaba. Subió hasta su habitación, se acurrucó en un rincón y permaneció allí toda la noche llorando. No se levantó ni siquiera cuando la niña empezó a llorar a las 7 de la mañana, porque ella no podía oirla.

Edward llegó sobre las 8 a la casa, escuchando el llanto de Elizabeth descontrolado, se adentró esperando ver a Bella intentando dormirla, pero no fue así, la niña estaba sola, llorando en su habitación. Edward la cogió, le cambió el pañal y la volvió a acostar, la niña volvió a dormirse enseguida.

Una vez la niña estuvo tranquila, Edward se asustó al pensar el motivo por el que Bella no había ido a ver a su hija, siguió su olor hasta la habitación de ambos y cuando la vio en la esquina más alejada llorando, se asustó tanto que prácticamente voló hasta situarse a su lado.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿Por... porrr queeee...toddd... todos meeee.... abandonannn? Yoo... nnnno... le he hecccccho... daññño a naddd...nadie...

Edward entonces se acordó de la forma en la que se había ido de casa, como no había dejado que lo tocara.

-Bella, no te he abandonado, mírame, estoy aquí- Edward tomó la cara de Bella y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos- No me he ido, no pasa nada, estoy aquí.

Edward la cogió en brazos y la la sentó en su regazo, meciéndola, intentando que dejara de llorar.

-¿Donde te has ido?- Dijo Bella un poco más calmada.

-A cazar, hacía casi una semana que no iba. Por eso no he dejado que me toques, entre la ira y la sed tenía miedo de hacerte daño. Ahora por lo menos ya no tengo sed.

-No quiero que sientas ira, eso ya pasó, ahora no importa. Olvídalo.

Edward decidió que ella tenía razón, que no valía la pena preocuparse por eso, pero pobre de él si se cruzaba en su camino.

Unos meses después, Bella estaba realmente bien. Edward y Lizzy habían conseguido que recobrara su anterior estado de ánimo, hasta bajaba al pueblo a comprar ella sola a pesar de las miradas de odio y los insultos por parte de sus antiguos amigos. La única que parecía no ser así con ella era Ángela, siempre tan buena chica, pero no le decía nada, puede que por miedo a la reacción de los demás o porque en verdad la veía como los demás pero era incapaz de mirar mal a nadie.

Uno de los días que bajó con la niña mientras Edward iba a cazar se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba ver y por la que sentía más odio... Jarred.

-Hola Bella- Dijo girándola hacia él- ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

-Si- Dijo cerrando la puerta del coche donde acababa de meter a Lizzy- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vamos, no me hables así... Seguro que en el fondo te gustó lo que paso. Todas sois iguales.

-¡Déjame!- Gritó Bella- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

-Ssshhh... No chilles o será peor para ti y para tu preciosa hija... Hablando de eso, también es mía, ja, ja, ja- Se rió al ver la cara de pánico de Bella- Te he estado espiando preciosa, tengo medios de enterarme de las cosas sin necesidad de acercarme. Ahora, me voy a llevar a mi hija.

Bella intentó apartarlo para coger a su hija, pero lo único que consiguió fue enfadar a Jarred y que este le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, Rosalie estaba sentada junto a ella, poniéndole paños fríos en la frente. Al principio le costó un poco reaccionar, no entendía que hacía allí, en el sofá de la mansión Cullen, lo último que recordaba era estar en el parking del supermercado colocando a la niña cuando...

-¡¡¡LIZZY!!!- Se incorporó Bella ansiosa- ¡¿Donde está mi hija?!

-Bella, cálmate, Edward y los demás han ido a buscarla.

-No pude impedirlo, no pude hacer nada...- Bella empezó a derramar lágrimas desesperadamente.

Aparecieron a su lado Alice y Esme, las tres vampiresas la abrazaron intentando consolarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Donde está mi niña?

-Bella... Solo pude verte a ti en es suelo. La niña ya no estaba. En cuanto tuve la visión, Edward fue corriendo hacia allí, pero fue demasiado tarde, la niña no estaba.

-Edward ha estado buscándola desde entonces, te trajo a casa y se marchó enseguida- Le explicó Esme- Llama de vez en cuando para saber como estás.

-¿Sabes quien fue?- Rosalie se veía furiosa.

-Fue Jarred, me cogió cuando metía a Lizzy en el coche para volver a casa.

Edward, junto con Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper, apareció 3 minutos después en la casa, tenía una mirada preocupada, eso preocupó a Bella.

-Edward...- Bella se lanzó a los brazos de Edward- Edward, dime que la has encontrado.

-Lo siento- Edward la apretó contra él- No he podido localizarla. Seguiré buscando, te lo prometo. Jacob me ha dicho que antes tiene que hablar con nosotros. Viene de camino.

-¡No me importa lo que tenga que decir Jacob!- Bella estaba muy alterada, Edward estaba preocupado por si le daba una crisis nerviosa- ¡Solo quiero tener a mi niña en brazos!

Edward la hizo callar besando sus labios, él sentía lo mismo y odiaba no poder llorar con ella. Al sentir los labios de su marido Bella se relajó un poco, pero seguía estando muy alterada.

Cuando Jacob llegó, Bella estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y llorando. Edward tenía la mirada fija en su rostro mientras le acariciaba el brazo. Esme estaba abrazada a Carlisle mirando la escena. Alice y Jasper intentaban calmarla, Alice con palabras y Jasper con su don. Emmet estaba intentando que Rosalie no destruyera toda la casa debido al enfado que sentía por la situación.

-¡Tenemos problemas!- Dijo rápidamente Jacob- Jarred es muy inteligente.

-¿Como se ha comunicado con vosotros? No se ha acercado al pueblo- Preguntó Edward leyendo su mente y viendo una conversación con Jarred.

-De la misma forma que nos comunicamos toda la manada, con la conexión. Ha estado utilizando esta conexión para espiarnos a todos, por eso sabía lo que Bella significaba para nosotros. De alguna forma ha conseguido escuchar sin ser escuchado, ninguno de los nuestros ha sido capaz de eso.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- Preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz que apenas se percibía- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Quiere quedarse con la niña y contigo. Que sois lo que más nos importa, tanto a la manada como a vuestra familia, y por eso las quiere a las dos.

Edward no pudo evitar apretar más a Bella contra su pecho, sentía que si la soltaba desaparecería, ella a la vez se aferró más a él. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada y eso ponía más nerviosa a Bella, por eso habló ella.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos dejar que se la lleve.

-Tranquila cariño- Edward besaba su cabeza- Vamos a pensar en algo.

Edward empezó a acunarla para que se tranquilizara, y al final consiguió que se durmiera aferrada a su cuello. Jacob se marchó prometiendo volver al día siguiente. Rosalie, Alice y Jasper fueron al pueblo a inspeccionar por si encontraban algo, Esme se quedó junto a Edward y Emmet salió de caza, necesitaba desahogarse, pero no fue muy lejos.

Captó el olor de un oso que parecía dirigirse a su cueva, Emmet no tenía ganas de buscar mucho así que se lanzó hacia él. Lo encontró apunto de entrar en la cueva y no le dio tiempo a sentirlo, lo devoró rápidamente. Iba a salir a por otro cuando del interior de la cueva escuchó un sonido extraño, se adentró para encontrarse al fondo a Jarred con la niña llorando.

-Deja de llorar niña estúpida...- Jarred parecía agobiado- ¡Cállate! Ya es suficiente con intentar mantener a raya mis pensamientos para la manada... ¡DEJA DE LLORAR!

Jarred estuvo apunto de darle un guantazo a la niña, pero Emmet fue más rápido que él, cogió a la niña y salió corriendo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, no paró hasta llegar a la mansión gritándole mentalmente a Edward que había recuperado a Lizzy.

Emmet entró por la puerta con la niña aun llorando, eso hizo que Bella se despertara.

-¡Mi niña!- Dijo Bella lanzándose hacia Emmet para cogerla- ¡La has recuperado!

-¿Donde la has encontrado?- Preguntó Edward abrazando a Bella y a Elizabeth.

-Cuando fui a cazar los encontré en una cueva. Jarred no tardará en intentar vengarse te lo aseguro.

-Lo estaremos esperando- Dijo Carlisle muy enfadado, nadie recordaba haberlo visto así- Hay que avisar a los Quileutes. Mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

Edward llamó por teléfono a Jacob para decirle lo ocurrido y para que Carlisle se reuniera con ellos para trazar un plan, él no iría, no dejaría sola a Bella y a Lizzy, no podría soportarlo.

El día siguiente sería un día cargado de preocupaciones y todos debían prepararse.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Este me ha costado escribirlo bastante.**

**En el próximo os prometo una pelea entre Jarred y Jacob, Jarred y Edward, y un Carlisle como nunca antes lo habíais visto, con sed de la sangre de Jarred.**

**Del final sorpresa sobre Lizzy, solo uno se ha acercado un poco a la solución, no voy a decir quien es, pero si nadie mas lo adivina esa persona sera la ejecutora.**

**Todavía falta la aparición de los Vulturis.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	8. Capitulo 8

Carlisle estaba en los límites de las tierras de los Quileutes esperando a Jacob y a Sam. Tendrían que prepararse bien si querían que todo funcionara. Por fin llegaron los dos junto a Carlisle.

-Cerrar la conexión con la manada en este mismo momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaron los dos extrañados.

-Porque Jarred nos espía a través de esa conexión. No podemos permitir que se entere de nuestros planes.

Jacob y Sam obedecieron concentrándose al máximo.

-Muy bien, tenemos que darle pistas falsas para llevarlo a nuestro terreno. Haremos creer que Bella y la niña están con vosotros para poder localizarlo, por eso tenéis que decirle a la manada entera que las vais a llevar esta tarde. Él irá allí, y tenéis que hacerle creer que hay cambio de planes, que no va al poblado y seguirlo. Edward estará cerca, os leerá la mente para poder localizaros. Entre todos conseguiremos atraparlo y darle su merecido.

Los dos lobos siguieron las indicaciones de Carlisle, y mientras ellos transmitían el traslado de Bella a La Push, Carlisle volvió a casa.

-Ya está todo listo. Edward, tendrás que venir conmigo.

-Preferiría no hacerlo- Dijo Edward sentado junto a Bella, en esos momentos dormida en sus rodillas, y con Elizabeth entre sus brazos- No quiero apartarme de ellas.

-Lo se pero es necesario, sino no podremos seguir los pasos de Jarred.

-Nosotros las protegeremos- Dijo Rosalie- No les pasará nada.

-Ves con él Edward- Continuó Jasper- Si viene hacia aquí no pasará de la puerta.

A regañadientes, Edward aceptó a seguir a Carlisle. Le cedió a Lizzy a Rosalie, cogió a Bella y la llevó a la habitación de arriba, la recostó en la cama y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Alice apareció para quedarse con ella.

Carlisle y Edward salieron y se escondieron entre los árboles junto a La Push, esperando a que Jarred diera señales de vida. Edward podía escuchar como toda la manada corría la voz de que iban a volver a traer a Bella, que estaría allí en una hora. Todo transcurría con normalidad, nada extraño en los pensamientos de nadie y Edward empezaba a desesperarse.

-Carlisle, si no funciona...

-Funcionará Edward, confía en mi.

-Casi es mejor si no aparece... Si lo cojo no lo cuenta... No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado pensando lo que podía haberle hecho a mi hija, y lo que ya le ha hecho a Bella...

-Cálmate, hoy recibirá su merecido.

Su conversación fue interrumpido por el pensamiento de Jacob diciendo que Jarred estaba en el poblado, Edward se concentró y pudo localizar los pensamientos de Jarred. Entonces Sam empezó con la segunda parte del plan, anunciando el cambio de ubicación de Bella, ahora iba a ser llevada a casa de Charlie. Jarred se encaminó hacia allí seguido por Jacob y Sam, cuando estaban cerca de los límites de La Push, Jacob no pudo evitar que pasara por su cabeza la frase "_Que ganas tengo de darte tu merecido, hermanito"_. Ese pensamiento no pasó desapercibido a Jarred quien, paró de golpe y se giró a enfrentarlos, sabía que lo seguían.

-¡Ven Jacob!- Gritó Jarred- ¿No quieres cogerme? ¡Pues estoy aquí!

Jacob apareció ante él seguido de Sam, su cara mostraba rabia y odio.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte hermanito! Has crecido mucho, no te veía desde que tenías cuatro años.

-Y hubiera preferido no saber nada más de ti, en ningún sentido- Escupió Jacob.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Lo dices por tu amiguita Bella... Eso te dolió, apuesto a que no fuiste al único que le molestó. A papaito no le sentó nada bien...

No pudo acabar la frase porque Jacob le pegó un puñetazo haciendo que cayera al suelo, al principio se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía su hermano, pero se recuperó enseguida.

-Vaya, si que tienes fuerza. Esto se va a poner interesante.

-Sam, no interfieras. Esto es entre mi hermano y yo.

Aunque no quería dejar que Jacob se enfrentara solo a Jarred, Sam entendía los motivos de Jacob para odiar a su hermano, por ello se quedó a un lado.

Jarred empezó a caminar en círculos, al igual que Jacob, ambos se acechaban mutuamente.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿Por qué nos odias tanto? ¿Acaso es porque papá no mostraba tanto interés por ti? ¿No podías soportar que un niño pequeño te quitara el protagonismo?

-¡Cállate!

-¿Qué te llevó a comportarte tan mal? ¿Alguna chica se rió de ti y no pudiste soportarlo?

-¡He dicho que te calles!

-No me extraña que te echaran de la manada, no vales nada. Cualquiera es mejor que tú, por lo menos el resto de la manada cumple con sus responsabilidades y aprende de sus errores.

-¡Qué sabrás tú, que has tenido todo lo que has querido!

-¡Mentira! ¡Tú hiciste que se fuera el amor de mi vida! ¿Sabes? De pequeño yo te idolatraba, no entendía porque papá te odiaba tanto, pero ahora... creo que no fue suficiente haberte echado, eres despreciable, no mereces que nadie se acerque a ti.

Jarred estaba fuera de si, se lanzó hacia Jacob con furia, directo a la yugular, pero la furia lo cegaba, Jacob lo esquivaba con facilidad.

-En todo el tiempo que tú has estado odiándonos, yo he estado mejorando, porque he comprendido que ser como tú no es lo correcto, que ser como tú es huir de las responsabilidades.

Jarred volvió a atacar a Jacob, pero Jacob se defendió, lo empujó y lo acorraló contra un árbol.

-Yo tengo personas que me quieren y yo a ellas, tengo cosas que tú jamás tendrás. ¿Sabes por qué?- Jacob quería enfadarlo más- Porque tú no vales la pena, no sirves ni para escupirte encima.

Jarred consiguió apartar a Jacob y darle un puñetazo bien fuerte, tirándolo. Salto sobre él y le mordió en una de las piernas. El grito de Jacob fue desgarrador.

-Pues mira hermanito todo lo que tú tienes y nada te va a salvar de mi.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- Sam, a pesar de haberle dicho a Jacob que le dejaba pelear solo, no podía dejar que Jarred acabara con él- Yo voy a pelear con él.

Jarred se asustó y salió corriendo, con un poco de suerte aún podría coger a Bella. Sam se quedó ayudando a un Jacob cabreado por no haber podido acabar con su hermano.

Edward y Carlisle, que habían estado escuchando toda la pelea, esperaban con impaciencia que Jarred pasara por donde ellos estaban. Ahora Edward escuchaba claramente sus pensamientos.

-Está apunto de pasar- Dijo Edward ansioso.

-Edward... Quiero que me lo dejes a mi- Dijo Carlisle, Edward iba a protestar pero él le corto- Te aseguro que no voy a mantener un dialogo con él. Ahora mismo no podría.

Edward veía en la mente de Carlisle lo que pretendía y eso le asustó, Carlisle nunca había pensado algo así. Iba a decirle algo cuando Carlisle saltó del árbol hacia Jarred, que pasaba por debajo, como si se tratara de un animal al que trata de dar caza. Edward se quedó en el árbol.

Carlisle cogió a Jarred del cuello y lo elevó haciendo que se asfixiara.

-Podría matarte asfixiándote así- Dijo mirándole a los ojos- Pero me parece poco para ti.

Lo tiró al suelo y puso su pie sobre la cabeza de Jarred.

-También podría aplastarte la cabeza, pero es demasiado rápido.

Lo levantó y cuando lo agarró del brazo se lo rompió haciendo que Jarred gritara de dolor.

-Creo que ya se que haré contigo- Dijo Carlisle acercándose a su cuello- Te voy a morder. Voy a dejarte totalmente seco, no te quedará ni una sola gota de sangre cuando acabe contigo.

Edward saltó y lo agarró antes de que hiciera eso.

-¡Suéltame Edward! Es la primera vez que no me importa matar a alguien.

-Tú no eres así, Carlisle. No hagas eso.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Carlisle aun agarrando a Jarred- Él violó a tu mujer, a secuestrado a tu hija, a mi nieta... ¡Merece morir!

-¡Mátalo si quieres! Pero no así. ¿Y todo lo que me has enseñado? ¿Eso no vale nada?- Carlisle no respondió, pero Edward pudo ver una pequeña duda en su mente- ¿Y nuestra familia? Tú eres nuestro pilar, nuestro modelo a seguir, si tú haces esto, ¿qué nos espera a los demás? ¿Has pensado en como verá Esme esto? ¿De verdad quieres ser un ser tan despreciable como él?

Las palabras de Edward hicieron que Carlisle entrara en razón, era cierto todo lo que había dicho, no podía fallar a su familia, no podía decepcionar a Esme.

-Edward, ocúpate tú.

Carlisle soltó a Jarred y salió corriendo sin dirección, no paró hasta que llegó a un valle solitario, allí se sentó y se quedó quieto, estático durante horas hasta que apareció Esme detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Edward me explicó lo que había pasado- La cara de Carlisle se ensombreció- No te preocupes, los demás no saben nada, no hasta que tú se lo quieras contar. Edward solo me lo ha dicho a mi.

-Me siento como un hipócrita, después de haberles pedido que se comportaran civilizadamente casi soy yo el que comete el fallo sin motivo alguno.

-Claro que tenías motivo- Dijo abrazándolo- Estaba atacando y persiguiendo a tu familia. Eso haría que cualquiera se comportara igual, o peor. Carlisle, a mi no me importa eso. Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera, hasta tú. Nadie es perfecto, y yo te quiero tal y como eres.

Esme lo besó tiernamente y Carlisle profundizó el beso haciendo que poco a poco Esme se recostara sobre la hierba del valle. Ambos se demostraron el amor que sentían a los ojos de la luna.

Mientras, Edward caminaba de la mano de Bella con Lizzy entre sus brazos hacia su casa. El resto de la familia esperaría a Carlisle y a Esme antes de ir a ver a los Quileutes, en especial a Jacob, y agradecerles su ayuda.

Bella, a pesar de haber permanecido en la casa todo el tiempo, había estado muy inquieta pensando que podía haberles pasado algo a alguno, por lo que estaba cansada.

-Bella, dame a Lizzy, la voy a acostar y vengo contigo enseguida.

Edward subió a la niña y la dejó en la cuna, la besó en la frente "Buenas noches mi niña", le dijo suavemente antes de bajar. Bella se había sentado en el sofá para esperarlo.

Cuando Edward se hubo sentado junto a ella, Bella no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

-Edward, tenía tanto miedo a que te pasara algo, no he podido parar en quieta en ningún momento.

Edward la besó, pero no fue un beso casto como los que solía darle, no. Ese fue un beso apasionado, lleno de lujuria. Edward condujo a Bella a la habitación y dejó salir todas las emociones que había contenido hasta ese momento, ahora por fin tenía a su mujer y a su hija sanas y salvas, no tenía miedo de nada.

Ambos se amaron durante toda la noche, ambos se entregaron plenamente el uno al otro. La vida por fin les sonreía un poco.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Que os ha parecido? Yo creo que ese Carlisle da miedo.**

**La parte de Carlisle y Esme es la que más me gusta del capítulo, y por fin vemos a un Carlisle con debilidades y miedos, pero a pesar de todo siendo él.**

**Aunque no lo he puesto, Edward mata a Jarred, pero no lo muerde, simplemente lo mata y le entrega el cuerpo a Jacob y Billy para que hagan lo que crean conveniente con él.**

**En el próximo capítulo voy a centrarme más en Alice y Jasper, quiero que tengan algo de protagonismo, pero por supuesto no serán los únicos.**

**Los Vulturis aun no han llegado, pero ya falta poco. También quiero meter a los de Denali, pero aun no tengo claro como.**

**Si se os ocurren cosas o tenéis peticiones para mejorar el fic, adelante, no hay ningún problema. Todas las ideas son bien recibidas.**

**Venga, a ver quien adivina que es lo que va a pasar con Lizzy.**

**Aun os quedan algunas sorpresas, espero no defraudaros.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Un año después**

Lizzy estaba empezando a dar sus primeros pasos, cosa que emocionaba a Edward, Ya había sido decepcionado por su hija cuando su primera palabra fue mamá y su segunda palabra fue Alice. La niña era muy inteligente, empezó a balbucear palabras con 5 meses y ahora su vocabulario era bastante amplio, aunque aun no hacia frases coherentes sabía hacerse entender cuando quería algo.

Bella estaba increíblemente feliz, y más desde que Edward había aceptado que ella no corría peligro cuando hacían el amor, al principio, después de esa noche de pasión desenfrenada tras haber acabado con Jarred, Edward no quería casi ni tocarla, pensando que le hacia daño. Bella, muy pacientemente, le hizo entender que ella disfrutaba de esos momentos, aunque más que hacérselo entender se lo mostró.

Edward y Bella pasaban el día con su hija y el resto de la familia y por las noches se convertían en los amantes más apasionados que existían.

Un día estaban todos en la casa cuando Alice entró por la puerta y se dirigió a la familia.

-Vamos a tener visita. Vienen los de Denali.

-¿Los de Denali? ¿La otra familia de vegetarianos?- Preguntó Bella.

-Si, son como primos nuestros- Explicó Edward.

-¿Cuando llegaran?- Preguntó Carlisle encantado de que fueran de visita sus viejos amigos.

-En dos días. Tengo muchas ganas de verlos.

Esos dos días todo fue hablar de ellos y eso hizo que Bella tuviera algunas preocupaciones, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Edward, por eso la noche de antes, después de haber acostado a Lizzy, Edward cogió a Bella, la tumbó boca abajo en la cama y empezó a masajear sus hombros.

-Bella, ¿qué te preocupa?

-¿Esa Tanya es muy hermosa?- Preguntó casi sin respirar.

-No es mi tipo. A mi me gustan morenas no pelirrojas.

-¿Alguna vez a mostrado interés en ti- Bella giró la cara para mirarle, el no contestó- Es decir, que si que ha estado interesada en ti.

-No le des importancia, mostró cierto interés pero yo le dije que no estaba interesado en ella y ahí quedó todo- Edward se tumbó a su lado y la subió encima suyo- Bella, tú eres la única para mi.

Edward juntó sus labios con los de ella y poco a poco fue calmando las inquietudes de Bella, cada roce de sus pieles o movimiento de sus caderas hacía que Bella olvidara todas las preocupaciones.

Al día siguiente, Edward fue a ayudar a la mansión mientras Bella aun dormía. Cuando ella despertó vio la nota que le había dejado Edward diciendo que las esperaba en la casa, así que desayunó, le dio un biberón a Elizabeth y fue hacia la casa.

Cuando llegó, Edward tenía una cara extraña, a Bella le preocupó.

-Edward, ¿que te ocurre?

-Nada, cosas mías, no te preocupes- Dijo Edward, girándose hacia los demás que estaban junto a la puerta porque los invitados estaban apunto de llegar, Bella se sintió apartada por Edward, ni siquiera la había besado.

Cuando entraron por la puerta los de Denali, Bella vio como una chica pelirroja se lanzaba al cuello de Edward para abrazarlo y como Edward no se soltó del abrazo.

-Hola Tanya. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Si, mucho. Hace bastante que no vienes a visitarme.

-Permíteme que te presente a mi mujer y a mi hija- Dijo girándose hacia Bella- Estas son Bella y Elizabeth.

-Vaya...- Tanya miraba a Bella con cara de odio- No sabía que te hubieras casado, y además... con una humana.

-Si, pero es una humana especial.

Pasaron la tarde hablando entre ellos, Bella apenas podía participar, por ello sintió gran alivio cuando Alice la llamó al piso de arriba.

-Bella, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No- Bella miró al suelo mientras respondía.

-Bella, sabes que cuando estás con la niña no puedo ver nada sobre ti, pero he tenido una visión de ti gritándole a Edward cosas como "Está muy claro a quien prefieres" o "Márchate con ella y disfruta, lo estás deseando".

-No ha pasado nada entre nosotros Alice, tranquilízate.

Alice no quiso insistir, pero sabía que había algo que no estaba bien, como vio que Bella no estaba muy cómoda en la reunión le ofreció acompañarla a casa para acostar a la niña. Bella accedió esperando que Edward la acompañara, pero no lo hizo, tenía una conversación muy animada con Tanya.

Alice acompañó a Bella hasta la casa, dejó que entrara y acostara a la niña. Cuando la vio bajar le pidió que se sentara con ella en las escaleras de la entrada. Bella se sentó junto a ella y se apoyó en el brazo de su amiga.

-Bella, cuéntamelo. En serio, algo te pasa.

-Es que... Edward está muy extraño... Hoy apenas me ha tocado, y ha estado toda la tarde hablando con Tanya.

-Bella, Edward no está interesado en Tanya.

-Pues lo disimula muy bien- Dijo Bella antes de levantarse y volver a entrar en la casa llorando.

Alice decidió ir a casa para hablar con Edward, lo encontró como cuando se habían ido, hablando con Tanya, de cosas sin importancia.

-Edward, ¿puedes venir conmigo? _"Tenemos cosas importantes que hablar"_

-Claro.

Edward salió con Alice y se alejaron un poco para que nadie los oyera.

-Alice, ¿qué ocurre?

-Eso quería preguntarte yo. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-Alice, no me pasa nada.

-Pues eso cuéntaselo a Bella. Está llorando en casa por tu culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Dice que hoy apenas la has tocado y has estado todo el tiempo con Tanya, no le has hablado apenas desde que ellos han llegado.

-Pero es normal, hace mucho que nos vemos.

-¿Y lo de no tocarla? ¿Eso también es porque hace mucho que no os veis?- Alice estaba realmente enfadada.

-No es que no quiera tocarla... Pero hay algo raro. ¿Tú no has notado un olor extraño?

-¿Un olor extraño? ¿Qué clase de olor?

-No lo se, es difícil de explicar. Es desconocido pero a la vez lo conozco. Me llegó cuando Bella entró en la mansión, creo que algo la está siguiendo, y si es capaz de esconderse sin que lo veamos... Tengo miedo de que le haga algo a ella o a la niña si me acerco mucho.

-No seas idiota Edward, si quisiera hacerles algo ya se lo habría hecho, están solas en vuestra casa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que están allí solas?

-Te he dicho antes de acompañarla que iba a ir a dejarlas. Bella está llorando allí porque piensa que prefieres hablar con Tanya en lugar de estar con ella.

-Voy hacia casa, tú dilo a los demás. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Edward.

Edward corrió hacia su casa mientras Alice se adentraba en la mansión Cullen, pero antes de que pudiera explicar el motivo de su marcha Tanya intervino.

-¿Y Eddy? Estábamos teniendo una charla animada.

-Se ha ido a casa con su mujer y su hija- Dijo Alice rápidamente sentándose junto a Jasper- Necesitaba comprobar que están bien.

-No entiendo que es lo que le ve a esa- Dijo Tanya con desprecio- No es más que una simple humana.

-Esa simple humana- Interrumpió Esme- Es como mi hija, y es la mujer que quiere mi hijo.

-¿Como podéis querer tener a alguien así en la familia? ¿No debería convertirse? Después de todo quiere estar con vosotros...

-Ella quiere convertirse- Dijo Rosalie, notando el esfuerzo que hacía Tanya por encontrar algo en contra de Bella por parte de la familia- Pero Edward no quiere hacerlo.

-¿Qué no quiere? ¿No me habéis dicho que está enamorado de ella? Si no la convierte no podrá estar con ella para siempre.

-Edward no pretende vivir para siempre- Dijo con pesar Carlisle- Si Bella muere, planea reunirse pronto con ella.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿No estaréis de acuerdo con eso?

-No lo apoyamos- Contestó Emmet- Pero es su decisión.

-Y esa niña... ¿Quién es el padre?- Tanya no sabía como poner la conversación en contra de Bella.

-¡Edward!- Contestaron todos a la vez.

-Me refiero al biológico.

-Eso no importa- Carlisle estaba cansado de esa conversación- Y te agradecería que dejaras de buscar cosas en contra de Bella. Es un miembro de esta familia y Lizzy también. Déjalas tranquilas.

De ese modo se dio por zanjada la conversación. Aunque Tanya estaba convencida de que Edward la amaba a ella, y más después de las atenciones recibidas por este todo el día y al ver lo distanciado que había estado con Bella.

Mientras, en casa de Edward y Bella, Edward entró en la casa, subió hasta la habitación y paró para escuchar. Se sintió terriblemente mal al escuchar como Bella lloraba al otro lado de la puerta. Entró y la encontró llorando en un rincón, abrazada a una almohada.

-Bella- Dijo despacio Edward acercándose a ella- Cariño, ¿por qué lloras?- Edward intentó acariciarle la mano.

-No me toques- Dijo Bella apartando la mano que él iba a acariciar.

-Bella, tesoro, háblame. Dime que te preocupa.

-Tú deberías saberlo, y más después de lo que me dijiste ayer.

-Bella, si te refieres a Tanya, ella no significa nada para mi.

-Está muy claro a quien prefieres- Bella estaba muy alterada- Está más que claro que no soy suficiente para ti.

-Bella, claro que eres suficiente para mi. Lo que pasa es que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos...

-Márchate con ella y disfruta, lo estás deseando- Le interrumpió Bella- No se que haces aquí pudiendo estar en la cama con ella.

Edward cerró sus labios con un beso apasionado hasta que Bella se rindió a él, entonces, poco a poco, ella fue calmándose.

-Bella... Tú... Eres... La... Única... Para... Mi...- Dijo Edward besándola entre palabra y palabra.

Edward llevó a Bella hasta la cama y le demostró cuanto significaba para Bella.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward no se marchó solo, esperó a que Bella tuviera lista a Lizzy para ir hasta la mansión. Cuando entraron por la puerta, Bella pudo ver la cara de frustración de Tanya al verlos tan juntos y acaramelados.

-Oid, ya que esta es vuestra última noche aquí, ¿por que no nos vamos de caza?- Propuso Alice.

-A mi me parece bien- Dijo Eleazar- ¿Y a vosotras chicas?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Dijeron a la vez Carmen, Irina y Kate.

-Yo no voy- Dijo Tanya, pensando que Edward se quedaría para estar con Bella, pero se vio frustrada cuando Bella le dijo a Edward que fuera, que ella y la pequeña estarían bien.

-Yo tampoco puedo- Dijo Carlisle- Tengo turno en el hospital.

Todos se marcharon de caza dejando a Tanya, a Bella y a Lizzy solas porque Carlisle ya se había ido. Bella le pidió a Charlie que fuera a por la niña, para que pasara el día con él porque ellos tenían invitados. Bella estaba segura de que la tarde con Tanya no iba a ser fácil. Por lo menos, Tanya estuvo formal hasta que el coche de Charlie se alejó con la niña, fue ahí cuando empezó todo.

-Espero que no pienses que Edward de verdad te quiere. Es imposible que quiera a alguien como tú, tan frágil y que no le puede dar lo que él necesita.

-¿Y qué es lo que necesita?

-Alguien que satisfaga todas sus necesidades. ¡TODAS!

-Si con "TODAS" te refieres al sexo. Edward no se ha quejado nunca de las relaciones sexuales que mantenemos por las noches.

-¿Mantenéis relaciones? Pero... Eso es imposible, Edward nunca a querido tener relaciones con nadie, siempre ha sido un caballero.

-Por eso no las hemos tenido hasta que nos casamos, pero es normal que un matrimonio tenga ese tipo de relaciones.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Como una insignificante humana como tú ha podido hacer que MI EDWARD la lleve a la cama? Eso no te lo perdonaré, Edward es mío.

Tanya golpeó a Bella lanzándola por los aires, Bella chocó con el ventanal y lo atravesó, haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos. Bella rodó por el suelo sangrando inconsciente mientras Tanya se acercaba a ella.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella!- Gritó Jasper saliendo de entre los árboles.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? Deberías estar cazando.

-Noté tus emociones hacia Bella, no me fiaba de ti. Alice ya habrá visto esto, todos estarán de camino- Dijo cogiendo a Bella en sus brazos y metiéndola en el coche- Edward no va a dejar pasar esto.

-Claro que si, él me quiere. No me haría nada.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero Edward no es a ti a quien quiere.

Jasper entró en el coche y se dirigió rápidamente al hospital haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no oler la deliciosa sangre de Bella. Mientras conducía llamó al móvil de Alice.

-¿Bella está contigo?

-Si, la estoy llevando al hospital. No tiene buen aspecto. Está sangrando.

-Jasper, concéntrate. Puedes hacerlo- Alice intentó animarlo- Te quiero.

Después colgó y se centró en conducir, ya casi habían llegado. Cuando lo hizo, entró con Bella entre sus brazos, la depositó en una camilla y pidió que llamaran a Carlisle. Este llegó enseguida y examinó a Bella mientras Jasper esperaba fuera a que los demás llegaran.

-¿Cómo está Bella? ¿Está bien?

-Está dentro con Carlisle, lo siento Edward, debía haber intervenido antes.

-Alice me mostró su visión de lo que pasó, tú no tienes la culpa. Y gracias por el auto-control que has mostrado al traer a Bella, no sabes cuanto significa para mi.

Edward entró corriendo buscando a Carlisle, lo encontró saliendo de una habitación.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar.

-Dime como está Bella,

-Vamos a mi despacho- Dijo Carlisle sin dejar que Edward viera sus pensamientos.

Cuando ambos estuvieron allí, Carlisle miró fijamente a Edward.

-Bella a perdido mucha sangre, le hemos tenido que hacer varias transfusiones.

-¿Tan mal está? Creía que no había sido para tanto.

-Algunos de los cortes que se ha hecho son profundos y en zonas delicadas... Edward, hay algo más... Bella está embarazada.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Eso es imposible, yo no puedo tener hijos.

-Mira los resultados- Carlisle le mostró los resultados de Bella- La ecografía lo muestra claramente, Bella está embarazada de 2 meses, y sabes perfectamente que es tuyo.

-¿Eso era el olor que percibía?

-¿Olor? Yo no he olido nada raro.

-Ayer, cuando Bella entró en la mansión, noté un olor extraño, uno que nunca había olido antes. Era como una mezcla entre la esencia de Bella y la mía. Pero era tan leve que apenas se podía percibir. Pensé que algo estaba siguiendo a Bella, nunca creí que... ¡Dios mío!- Edward abrazó a Carlisle con una sonrisa- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Bella ya lo sabe?

-Si, está asustada por tu reacción. Tiene miedo de que pienses que te ha sido infiel. Por eso he preferido decírtelo yo, Bella debe estar tranquila. Ella sabe que te lo estoy contando, ahora ves a verla, y... ¡Enhorabuena, hijo!

Edward se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Bella, cuando entró ella lo miró con miedo, pero el corrió hasta ella (a velocidad humana) y la abrazó y besó diciéndole al oído "Gracias".

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**He aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

**A mi me ha gustado bastante. ¿Se nota que odio a Tanya?**

**Antes que nada debo agradecerle a EdwardKaname su ayuda, sin sus valiosos comentarios y sus fabulosas ideas este cpítulo no habría sido igual, y algunas de las cosas que van a pasar en los siguientes capítulos también son idea suya. ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!**

**Os animo a que hagáis como EdwardKaname y me mandéis vuestras ideas para que aparezcan, como veis son tomadas en cuenta.**

**Bueno, en este capítulo he querido darles un poco más de papel a Jasper y Alice, me gustaría hacer lo mismo con los demás.**

**Advierto que el embarazo va a ser más largo que en el libro, no digo que llegue a los nueve meses, pero no va a ser tan rápido como en el libro de Amanecer.**

**Bueno, aunque ya me han dado algunas ideas, pido que me digáis como queréis que se llame el bebé (sea niño o niña), porque Renesmeé va a ser que no. Os acordaréis que en este fic Bella odia a Reneé. Si es niña quiero que tenga que ver con Esme, y si es niño con Carlisle y Charlie.**

**Bueno, en el próximo capítulo veréis la reacción de Edward con Tanya, y que es lo que hace ella.**

**Bueno, nos leemos, pero dejad vuestros reviews, me ayudan a inspirarme.  
**


	10. Capitulo 10

Bella no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar cuando Edward le dio las gracias, se sentía tan feliz en ese momento que le daba igual el dolor que sentía en la cabeza y en la pierna. Edward se separó de ella un poco para poder mirarla.

-Mi vida, siento no haber estado a tu lado para protegerte de ella. Cuando Alice me ha mostrado lo que pasaba, lo único que me ha impedido ir a matarla es saber que tú estabas de camino al hospital. No puedo creerme lo que te ha hecho, y lo que podría haber pasado...

-No lo pienses Edward, no ha pasado nada.

-Tienes razón- Dijo para que no se alterase- Ahora lo importante eres tú y nuestro pequeñín- Dijo acariciándole el vientre con la mano- No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes.

-¿Como te ibas a dar cuenta?

-Bella, noté el olor del bebé, pero no sabía lo que era.- Bella lo miró sin comprender- El día que llegaron los de Denali, cuando tú entraste en casa de Carlisle y Esme con Lizzy, noté un olor diferente, una mezcla entre tu esencia y la mía. Pensé que alguien te estaba vigilando, por eso estuve tan distante contigo, pensé que te vigilaban por estar conmigo. Nunca pensé que pudieras estar embarazada.

-Entonces... ¿Por eso me ignoraste? ¿No era por Tanya?

-¡Claro que no!- Levantó la voz al pensar en lo que le haría a Tanya cuando la viera- Lo siento, no quería gritarte... Esme está esperando en la puerta con los demás para verte. ¿Los dejo pasar?

-Si, por favor, tengo ganas de verlos.

Edward dejó entrar a la familia y a los de Denali, menos Tanya que no estaba, y a Charlie, que había llegado con Lizzy después de una llamada de Alice.

-Bella, debes tener más cuidado, ya es la segunda vez que atraviesas una ventana por resbalar- Dijo Charlie. Bella enseguida entendió que esa era la versión que había contado Carlisle.

-Lo siento papá, tendré más cuidado.

-Más te vale, porque por lo que me han dicho no es tu pellejo el único que corre peligro si te pasa algo- Bella lo miró a los ojos- Enhorabuena hija- Charlie la abrazó- Y a ti también Edward. Me alegro mucho por los dos.

Si, enhorabuena- Dijo Esme- No sabéis lo feliz que me siento.

Estuvieron hablando tranquilamente hasta que Charlie se marchó con la niña, era mejor tener apartada a Lizzy hasta que la ira que en esos momentos sentía Edward se calmara. Los demás también estaban enfadados pero Edward estaba casi fuera de control, lo único que lo mantenía en su sitio era la situación de Bella.

Una vez que Charlie se marchó, fueron los de Denali los que hablaron.

-Lo sentimos muchísimo- Dijo Eleazar- De haber sabido que Tanya se iba a comportar así no habríamos venido.

-No digas tonterías- Respondió Carlisle- Sois todos bienvenidos, pero me temo que Tanya no va a volver a poner un pie en la casa, al menos hasta que Edward y Bella lo permitan.

-Por su bien, no volverá- Dijo secamente Edward.

Carlisle decidió que lo mejor para Bella era estar en casa, allí estaría bien cuidada y atendida, el problema era aplacar a Edward cuando llegara porque Tanya se negaba a abandonar la casa convencida de que Edward no le diría nada.

Cuando llegaron todos, Edward cogió a Bella entre sus brazos, entró en la casa despacio para que ella no se mareara. Estaría mejor atendida en casa de Esme y Carlisle que en la suya, había más gente.

Tanya, cuando vio a Edward entrar con Bella entre sus brazos y sin apenas mirarla, se sintió irritada.

-Eddy, deja a esa y ven conmigo... Ella no es nada en comparación conmigo- Silencio por parte de Edward- Vamos, deja de fingir que te interesas por ella. Sabes de sobra que lo que quieres es estar conmigo.

Edward se quedó estático al pie de la escalera, con Bella aferrada fuertemente a su cuello intentando contener las lágrimas. Rosalie corrió hasta donde estaban ellos, tomó a Bella y la llevó a la antigua habitación que habían compartido ella y Edward, intentando que ella oyera lo menos posible de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Edward esperó hasta que la puerta de la habitación estuviera cerrada antes de girarse de cara a ella mirándola con odio. Ella sintió miedo de esa mirada, los ojos de Edward mostraban claramente las ganas de acabar con ella.

-¿¡COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A TOCARLE UN SOLO PELO A BELLA!?- Edward se acercaba a Tanya lentamente- ¡TE CREES QUE PORQUE ES HUMANA NO VALE NADA! ¡PUES TE EQUIVOCAS!

-¿Como puedes decir eso? ¿Y yo que? ¿Yo no soy nada en comparación con ella?

-¡¡¡NO!!!- Chilló Edward- ¡TÚ NO ERES NADA!- Edward la golpeó en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Edward cálmate- Dijo Carlisle cogiéndole de un brazo, pero no era suficiente, Edward lo arrastraba con él- No lo hagas o te arrepentirás después.

-No me arrepentiré. Ella a dañado a Bella, podría haber perdido el bebé de no haber estado Jasper ahí.

-¿Bebé? Pero si la niña no estaba aquí.

-¿¡QUIÉN HA DICHO NADA DE LIZZY!?

-Entonces...

-¡Bella está embarazada!- Intervinieron Jasper y Emmet a la vez acercándose a Edward.

-¿Qué está embarazada? Ves como no es de fiar, ha estado con alguien.

-¡EL BEBÉ ES MÍO! ¡YO SOY EL PADRE BIOLÓGICO DEL BEBÉ!

Ahora Jasper y Emmet también agarraban a Edward para que no se lanzara a matar a Tanya, esta empezó a retroceder viendo que Edward no iba en broma, que realmente sentía cada palabra que le estaba diciendo.

-Eddy... Vamos, solo es una humana... No vale nada...

-¡NO ES SOLO UNA HUMANA! ¡ES MI MUJER!- Edward estaba descontrolado.

-Tanya, sal ahora mismo de aquí- Le ordenó Eleazar.

-Pero si yo solo...

-¿No me has oído? ¡Ya has hecho bastante daño!

-¿Daño?- Eleazar la miró de forma que la hizo estremecer, así que ella obedeció.

-Edward- Carlisle intentaba calmar a Edward que era capaz de arrastrar tanto a Carlisle como a Emmet y Jasper- Escúchame. Déjalo, tú no eres así, tú eres un caballero que ha defendido ha su esposa. No dejes que ella cambie lo que tú eres, lo que Bella ama de ti. Bella no querría que mataras a nadie, aunque ese alguien fuera Tanya.

Edward se quedó quieto, pero hasta que Tanya estuvo lo suficientemente alejada no lo soltaron.

-De verdad sentimos todo lo que ha pasado- Dijo Carmen.

-Si, nunca pensé que Tanya fuera capaz de algo así- Continuó Kate.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, vamos a tener una seria conversación con Tanya- Terminó Eleazar.

-Sabes que los demás sois bien recibidos cuando queráis- Se despidió Carlisle.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Alice aconsejó a los chicos que llevaran a Edward de caza para que soltara toda su furia. Aunque se habían ido antes, no habían podido cazar mucho por la situación ocurrida. Se marcharon todos, dejando a las chicas en la casa. Esme le preparó algo de comida a Bella, y Alice y ella se la subieron. Entraron en la habitación y encontraron a Bella llorando en el regazo de Rosalie.

-Ha escuchado toda la conversación.

-Bella, cariño- Dijo Esme- No te sientas mal. Tú no tienes la culpa.

-Edward ha estado apunto de hacer algo de lo que se hubiera arrepentido toda su vida.

-Tendría que haberle dado su merecido- Rosalie estaba bastante enfadada.

-Bella, lo importante es que él no ha hecho nada malo- Alice le dio un abrazo- Y ahora come, que quiero a mi sobrinito bien alimentado.

Bella empezó a comer la comida que Esme le había preparado. Después se quedó dormida enseguida, estaba muy cansada.

Edward cazó como nunca, estaba realmente enfadado, los animales apenas le duraban, por primera vez Emmet sintió miedo al ver a Edward, supo que si en esos momentos se tuvieran que enfrentar, el ganador sería Edward. Lo dejaron cazar todo lo que quiso, sabían que lo necesitaba, no podía ni debía descargar su ira con Bella o con la pequeña Lizzy.

Cuando Jasper sintió que Edward estaba bastante relajado lo convenció de que volvieran a casa.

Los cuatro volvieron rápidamente, Edward y Carlisle subieron a la habitación donde se encontraba Bella para ver como estaba, mientras Emmet y Jasper se quedaban en el salón.

Entraron en la habitación y Alice y Rosalie salieron dejándo a Esme que abrazaba a una Bella todavía dormida.

-Cada vez que intento apartarme se aferra más a mi camisa- Dijo Esme acariciando la mejilla de Bella- Ha escuchado toda la conversación y se siente culpable.

-No quería que ella lo escuchara. Yo la abrazaré- Edward consiguió sustituir a Esme, no sin esfuerzo, intentando no despertarla.

-Parece que sus signos son correctos, si todo sigue así en unos días estará como nueva.

Carlisle y Esme salieron y dejaron a Edward besando la frente de Bella y acariciando su vientre.

-No te preocupes peque, no dejaré que nada ni nadie os haga daños, ni a tu hermanita Lizzy, ni a tu madre ni a ti. Os quiero demasiado para permitirlo.

Lejos de la casa, camino a Denali, se encontraban Eleazar y Carmen, seguidos de Kate e Irina. Tanya aun estaba más adelantada, pero eso les hizo el camino más agradable. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Tanya estaba en el salón.

-¡Es increíble que defiendan a esa miserable humana!

-¡Cállate Tanya!- Gritó Kate- Lo que es increíble es que atacaras a la mujer de Edward. Sea humana o no, es su decisión.

-Eso es. Nos has decepcionado Tanya- Continuó Carmen- Me avergüenzo de llamarte hija.

-¿Por que defendéis su postura? Esa humana, seguro que su vida ha sido un lecho de rosas...

-Te equivocas- Dijo Irina- Bella lo ha pasado realmente mal. La violó uno de esos Quileutes cuando tenía 18 años, se quedó embarazada, sufrió el desprecio de todos menos de su padre. Fue perseguida por una vampiro estando embarazada. Su madre intentó arrebatarle a la niña poco después de nacer. Feliz y Demetri fueron a por ella y los Cullen tuvieron que matarlos para salvarla. Y después el "lobo" que la violó intentó llevárselas a ella y a la niña.

-Eso es- Eleazar estaba enfadado- Solo faltaba que tú fueras a hacerla sufrir más. Y has tenido suerte, si llega a perder el bebé que está esperando de Edward, te aseguro que no hubieran podido contenerle.

-Creo que lo mejor va a ser que me vaya- Dijo Tanya haciéndose la victima, esperando que le dijeran que no se fuera.

-Creo que tienes razón- Dijo Carmen.

-Yo pienso lo mismo- Continuó Eleazar.

-Yo también lo creo- Siguió Kate.

-Y yo también- Finalizó Irina.

-Si es lo que queréis, ya nos veremos.

Tanya salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia Italia, seguro que ha los Vulturis les encantaría saber que les ha ocurrido a dos de sus vampiros.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo, seguramente todos os preguntareis porque Tanya sigue con vida, bueno, pues eso tiene fácil respuesta... Su hora aun no ha llegado. Llegará tranquilos, y no será precisamente Edward el encargado de darsela, jajajaja.**

**Cada vez falta menos para que aparezcan los Vulturis, esa será la parte más importante del fic.**

**En el próximo capítulo me voy a centrar en Lizzy y en el embarazo de Bella. Puede que os parezca un poco reducido pero tampoco es que sino van a ser capitulos muy aburridos. El próximo será dedicado a los meses de embarazo de Bella y a como Lizzy va creciendo y desarrollando sus facultades de lobo.**

**También falta menos para la sorpresa de Lizzy, todavía no ha habido alguien que adivine que va a ocurrirle.**

**¿Queréis que ocurra algo en especial durante el embarazo? ¿Algún poder que queráis que tenga Lizzy? No digáis todos los poderes que se os ocurran que aún falta el bebé que van a tener ahora, ese también tendrá poderes.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	11. Capítulo 11

Cuando Bella despertó, Edward estaba a su lado abrazándola, entonces ella recordó todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

-Bella, tranquila, no pasa nada- Edward decía mientras besaba su frente- Estoy aquí contigo.

-Lo siento, no quería que te enfadaras con los de Denali, son vuestros amigos y por mi culpa ahora...

-Por tu culpa nada. Con la única que estoy enfadado es con Tanya, los demás pueden venir cuando quieran. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, ni a ti ni a nuestros pequeños tesoros- Edward se inclinó para besar el vientre, todavía plano, de Bella.

-Me siento mal por todo lo que ha pasado. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que nunca hubiera venido a vivir con vos...

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso!- Edward le gritó sin querer- Lo siento... Bella, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, tú y Lizzy sois mi razón de ser. Y cuando me dijo ayer Carlisle que estabas embarazada... Que yo había conseguido dejarte embaraza... Me siento el ser mas dichoso sobre la tierra. Nunca creí que pudiera tener hijos, y gracias a ti tengo dos. Lizzy es mi hija, aunque no tenga mis genes, y ahora este chiquitín que está en camino.

-Edward, ayer tenía miedo de que pensaras que te había sido infiel. Yo nunca podría hacerte eso, te quiero demasiado.

-Lo se, en ningún momento he dudado de ti.

Edward la besó tiernamente, ahora que estaba embarazada debía tener más cuidado con sus muestras de afecto.

Pasados unos meses llegó el día que escucharían el corazón del bebé y si había suerte sabrían el sexo. Bella estaba de cinco meses y se podía ver su abultado vientre, más de lo que suelen estarlo las mujeres embarazadas a los cinco meses. Llevaban a Lizzy en su sillita en el asiento trasero del coche, la niña decía pequeñas frases y estaba entusiasmada con su madre, veía su barriguita y le encantaba apoyarse para notar los movimientos del bebé.

-Mamá, quedo edmanito.

-¿Quieres que sea un niño, princesa?- Preguntó Edward soriéndole a través del retrovisor.

-Zi, quedo edmanito.

-¿Y si es una niña no la vas a querer?- Preguntó Bella sin girarse a mirarla, últimamente se mareaba en el coche.

-Tamben, pedo quedo edmanito.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Edward llevó a Lizzy a la guardería que había dentro y acompañó a Bella a tomar algo.

-No tienes buena cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No demasiado, me he mareado y me siento muy cansada.

-Come algo, verás como te encuentras mejor.

Bella obedeció a regañadientes, no le apetecía comer nada, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Después, Carlisle fue a buscarlos a la cafetería, era la hora de la ecografía.

-Muy bien Bella, vamos a ver que tal estáis.

Mientras Bella se acomodaba, Edward le explicó a Carlisle muy bajito, para que ella no lo oyera, como se había encontrado cuando habían llegado.

-_"Los mareos son normales, y pueden ser por el movimiento del coche, pero no debería sentirse tan cansada... Ahora veremos"_- Pensó Carlisle.

Procedieron a la ecografía, Edward y Bella no despegaban la vista del monitor, un sonido sobresaltó a Bella.

-Tranquila, eso es el corazón- Le explicó Carlisle- Aunque se escucha algo raro.

Bella palideció ante ese comentario aferrando la mano de Edward y llamando su atención.

-Tranquila, ya verás como no es nada- Intentaba calmarla mirándola a los ojos, aunque él también estaba asustado.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Carlisle estaba sonriendo como Edward no lo recordaba nunca- Tranquila Bella, no es nada malo. Tan solo es que... Vais a ser 5 en la familia.

-¿Cinco?- Preguntó Bella extrañada.

-Espera... ¿Quieres decir que va a tener dos?- Carlisle asintió- Vamos a tener gemelos.

Edward besó a Bella apasionadamente mientras esta lloraba de felicidad.

-Eso explica tu cansancio- Dijo Carlisle- Tener en cuenta que esos bebés son medio vampiros, que son más fuertes de lo normal.

-Pero, ¿cuidándome más no habrá problema verdad?

-Claro que no habrá problema. Pero debes descansar mucho. Nada de esfuerzos.

-Y, Carlisle, ¿Se sabe que son?

-Si... Vais a tener uno de cada. Un niño y una niña.

Bella sonrió enormemente, Edward abrazó a Carlisle cuando dijo esas palabras, ahora eran los seres más felices de la tierra.

Edward y Bella fueron a recoger a Lizzy que estaba muy inquieta por saber que era el bebé. En el coche, Bella cerró los ojos porque se estaba mareando mientras la niña no paraba y Edward reducía la velocidad para hacerle el camino más fácil a Bella.

-Mami, mami. ¿Bebé nene? ¿Bebé nene?

-Lizzy, cariño- Edward se dirigió a la niña con voz muy dulce- Mamá no se encuentra bien. Cuando lleguemos a casa de los abuelitos te lo diremos.

-Vale- Dijo tristemente la pequeña.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, todos estaban en el salón esperando a que llegaran. También estaban Jacob y Seth, que habían ido a visitar a la niña y a hablar con Bella y Edward.

Edward cogió a Elizabeth en brazos y, dejando que Bella se apoyara en el mientras se le pasaba el mareo, entraron en la casa.

-¿Como ha ido? ¿Qué es? ¿Es niña? ¿Es niño?

-Alice, si tu ya lo sabes- Dijo pesadamente Bella.

-No lo se, es igual que con Lizzy, no puedo ver nada a tu alrededor por el embarazo.

-Vaya...- Se sorprendió Edward- Mejor, así la sorpresa no se estropea.

Sentó a Bella en el sofá y se puso a su lado con Lizzy sobre él.

-Bueno, pues veréis, vamos a tener que cuidar más a Bella, debe tener mucho cuidado con todo, no puede hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

-¿Está mal?- Preguntó preocupada Esme- ¿Hay algo que no va bien?

-No, Esme, no es eso- Aseguró Bella, que ya se encontraba mejor- Es solo que aquí- Dijo tocándose la barriga- Hay más de lo que pensábamos.

-¿Qué queréis decir?- Preguntó Emmet- ¿Es como en el anuncio ese de la tele, el de los patés La Piara? ¿El bebé viene con una barra de pan bajo el brazo?

-No- Dijo Edward divertido- Con un pan bajo el brazo no, pero con una hermanita de la mano si.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron todos a la vez.

-Pues eso, que vamos a tener gemelos- Dijo Bella acariciando su vientre- Un niño y una niña.

-¿Bebé nene y bebé nena?

-Si tesoro- Dijo Edward levantándola para que sus caras quedaran a la misma altura- Un bebé nene y una bebé nena. Tendrás dos hermanitos.

Lizzy sonrió y, lo que ocurrió a continuación dejó a todos boquiabiertos, al estar tan contenta hizo que se levantaran algunas cosas por los aires.

-¿Eso lo está haciendo ella?- Preguntó Bella.

-Eso parece- Dijo Edward- Parece que nuestra niña tiene un don, es telequinética.

-Eso ha sido increíble- Dijeron Emmet y Jasper a la vez- Lizzy ven con los tíos, vamos a jugar.

Jasper y Emmet se pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo que la niña moviera objetos, ella se divertía mucho, parecía tener mucho control sobre su don. Mientras ellos jugaban con la niña, Esme se fue a la cocina a prepararle algo a Bella, y Rosalie y Alice tuvieron que salir urgentemente de compras para empezar a mirar las cosas básicas para Bella y los bebés.

Edward y Bella se quedaron en el sofá con Jacob y Seth sentado enfrente de ellos.

-Queríamos hablar con vosotros, ha pasado algo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Bella alarmada.

-No es nada malo, es sobre Seth y...- Jacob paró al escuchar el gruñido de Edward- … Y Lizzy.

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué ha pasado?

-¡Seth se ha imprimado de nuestra niña!- Escupió Edward con odio.

-Lo siento, en serio, no es algo que haya elegido.

-Lo se, y la única razón por la que eso me importa es porque eres un buen amigo.

-Espera... ¿Quieres decir que estás enamorado de mi pequeña?- Bella estaba asustada.

-¡NO! Claro que no. Tan solo es que no puedo dejar de protegerla, que necesito saber que está bien. Lo de quererla de ese modo, hasta que no crezca no sabré si la querré de ese modo.

Bella no entendía muy bien lo que era la imprimación, por lo que no sabía que pesar, por otro lado, Edward estaba debatiendo entre alegrarse porque fuera Seth el que la quisiera de ese modo, o cabrearse porque alguien la quisiera de ese modo. Los cuatro acordaron que Seth podría ir a visitar más a menudo a Lizzy, pero que siempre dentro de un horario establecido y sin sobrepasarse en ningún sentido.

Esa noche, Bella y Edward se quedaron en casa de Carlisle y Esme por orden de Alice, la niña estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Esme y esta estaba apoyada sobre Carlisle, ambos la miraban dormir como si nunca hubieran visto un bebé. Jasper y Emmet habían salido de caza y Rosalie y Alice estaban en casa de Edward y Bella haciendo vete tú a saber que.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la condujo a la habitación, era tarde y Bella necesitaba dormir.

-Edward...

-Dime cariño- Dijo mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Como vamos a llamarlos? A mi me gustaría que el nombre de la niña fuera una mezcla entre Esme, Alice y Rosalie, algo así como...Alesmalie.

-¿Alesmalie?

-Si, Al de Alice, Esm de Esme y Alie es la terminación de Rosalie. Y de segundo nombre Carlie. De Carlisle y Charlie

-Me gusta ese nombre. Y para el niño podríamos combinar Emmet y Jasper. Por ejemplo Jasmet.

-Suena raro, pero me gusta. Pero primero Edward.

-¿Por qué? No veo que ninguno de nuestros hijos lleve Isabella. Si no llevan el tuyo tampoco el mío. Es cuestión de igualdad.

-Da igual, Edward es mucho más bonito que Isabella. Se llamará Edward Jasmet.

-Alemalie Carlie y Edward Jasmet. Desde luego originales son- Dijo Edward sonriendo.

Los meses pasaban, Lizzy crecía muy rápido, al igual que ocurría con el vientre de Bella. Bella sabía que en cualquier momento podría ponerse de parto, por ello intentaba estar lo más relajada posible. Edward se había ido de caza con Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice y Esme, dejando a Bella y a Lizzy al cuidado de Emmet y Jasper. Ellos estaban jugando con Lizzy, les encantaba hacer que moviera cosas con la mente, y la niña estaba encantada de hacerlo.

Bella sonreía al verlos divertirse así, parecían tres niños, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sintió como un líquido chirreaba entre sus piernas seguido de un dolor que ella reconoció de inmediato, estaba teniendo una contracción y el líquido era porque había roto aguas.

-Bella, ¿lo que siento que estás sientiendo es lo que creo que es?

-Si... Creo que me tendréis que llevar al hospital.

-Mami, ¿taz malita?- Lizzy miraba a su madre con preocupación.

-No princesa- Dijo Emmet tomándola entre sus brazos mientras Jasper hacía lo mismo con Bella- Lo que pasa es que tus hermanitos están en camino.

-¿Camino? ¿Bebés salen tipita mami?

-Eso es preciosa.

Emmet puso a la niña en su sillita (todos los coches de los Cullen tenían una sillita para Lizzy) de su todo terreno mientras Jasper acomodaba a Bella en el asiento del copiloto. Después Jasper se sentó junto a Lizzy y Emmet condujo el todo terreno hacia el hospital.

Jasper llamó al móvil de Edward que respondió enseguida.

-Edward, estamos camino del hospital.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Bella y Elizabeth están bien?

-Bella se ha puesto de parto, no tardéis mucho.

Llegaron al hospital y adentraron a Bella para prepararla. Emmet y Jasper se quedaron en la puerta con Lizzy, esperando que no tardaran mucho en llegar los demás. El primero en llegar fue Edward, era el más rápido.

-Está dentro, date prisa.

Edward besó a Lizzy en la frente y entró rápido para poder estar junto a Bella. Los demás no tardaron mucho en llegar, Rosalie y Alice se abrazaron a Emmet y Jasper felicitándolos por lo bien y rápido que habían actuado ante la situación, Esme tomó a Lizzy en brazos y se adentró en el hospital siguiendo a Carlisle, los demás esperarían fuera.

-Voy a ver como va todo, ahora enseguida salgo.

Pero no salió enseguida, Bella estaba empezando a empujar cuando el entró en la sala de partos. Edward estaba detrás de ella apoyándola, pero algo no iba del todo bien. Por más que Bella empujaba el bebé no salía.

-Bella, mírame- Dijo Carlisle mientras el otro médico preparaba el instrumental- Vamos a tener que hacerte una cesárea.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Bella estaba asustada.

-El bebé que tiene que salir primero está mal colocado, si no lo hacemos podría pasarles algo- Dijo Carlisle mientras pensaba "_Edward, uno de los bebés tiene el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello, si Bella continúa empujando podría ahogarlo. La cesárea es lo mejor. Si no puedes aguantarlo, sal de aquí_"- Edward, ¿te vas a quedar?

-Claro- Dijo tumbando a Bella para que la prepararan y tomando su mano- No pienso dejarte sola.

Edward vio como Carlisle abría el vientre de Bella con un bisturí, le costó Dios y ayuda no detenerlo. La intervención salió bien, Bella tuvo a sus pequeños en los brazos enseguida.

Una enfermera se los llevó para limpiarlos, Carlisle mandó al otro médico a rellenar el papeleo mientras él cosía la abertura que Bella tenía en su barriga.

-Bella, no es conveniente que les des de mamar. No sabemos hasta que punto son vampiros o humanos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que no se si van a tomar sangre o comida. Creo que pueden tomar comida normal porque tú, durante el embarazo, has comido normal, pero por si acaso, no queremos que te muerdan. Y ese es otro de los motivos, no sabemos si tienen ponzoña. Hay que tener cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, haré lo que me digas.

Bella fue enviada a una habitación con los dos pequeños, los demás entraron a verlos cuando Carlisle se lo permitió.

-¡Mami! ¿Ahora taz mena? ¿Ya no pupa?

-Si cariño, ya estoy buena, ya no me duele nada- Dijo abrazando a su hija- Pero tienes que tener cuidado, mami aun está débil.

-Mira princesa- Dijo Edward acercándose con algo en los brazos- Te presento a Alemalie Carlie- Dijo entregándole a la niña a Bella- y a Edward Jasmet- El niño quedó en sus brazos- Son tus hermanitos.

-Bebés edmanitos míos- Lizzy sonrió- Yo quedo apa el bebé.

Rosalie tomó a Lizzy entre sus brazos, la sentó sobre sus piernas en un sillón y ayudo a que ella sostuviera a Edward Jasmet en brazos.

La felicidad era completa, pero no duró mucho porque en la cabeza de Edward estaban llegando las imágenes de una visión que Alice estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Tanya con los Vulturis viajando hacia ellos.

_-"Estarán aquí en un mes"_- Fue lo único que pudo pensar Alice antes de que Edward abrazará a Bella y a sus hijos de forma protectora.

Los Vulturis venían a por ellos y Edward sentía que si los soltaba los perdería. La verdadera lucha por sibrevivir está apunto de empezar.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo, aunque no hay mucha acción, a mi me ha gustado.**

**Lizzy es telequinética, y los gemelos también tendrán algún poder aunque aun no se cual. Los nombres son raros de verdad, pero es que no se me ocurría ninguno mejor que combinara los nombres.**

**Me encanta la forma de hablar de Lizzy, es tan mona.**

**Bueno, los Vulturis están de camino, lo emocionante está por llegar.**

**Veremos la llegada, la traición de Cayo, la transformación de Bella, la muerte de Tanya, la sorpresa de Lizzy, los poderes de los peques... Pero será en varios capítulos, que todo en el mismo es mucho.**

**Bueno, que opináis, os gustan los nombres? Y el poder de Lizzy? Alguna idea para los poderes de los bebés?**

**Cualquier cosa que se os ocurra es bien recibida.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	12. Capitulo 12

-¡Bella cálmate!- Se enfadó Edward- Si te pones así de nerviosa te va a a subir la presión y aun no estás recuperada del todo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Los Vulturis vienen por nuestros niños.

-Bella... Lo se, pero no voy a dejar que nadie los toque. Ni a ti ni a ellos.

-Pero Edward, ¿y si no podemos con ellos? ¿Y si …?

Edward besó a Bella haciendo que se callara, la abrazó para tranquilizarla haciendo que ella se estremeciera al sentir la lengua de él entrar en la boca de ella.

-Bella, cálmate cariño. Ya encontraremos la forma.

Bella salió del hospital dos días después, Edward condujo hasta su casa con Bella sentada delante y a los gemelos en unas sillitas detrás. Lizzy estaba con los demás esperándolos. Cuando llegaron, Bella sacó a Alesmalie y Edward sacó a Eddy del coche. Los condujeron hasta la habitación que iban a compartir los pequeños.

-No os hemos dejado entrar en esta habitación porque queríamos que fuera una sorpresa- Dijo Alice acercándose a la puerta para abrirla- Esperamos que os guste.

-Zi, yo tambe e aduyado a tía Alice y a tía Rozalie.

-Pues vamos a verlo- Dijo Bella- Tengo muchas ganas de ver lo que habéis hecho.

Alice abrió la puerta y entró seguida de Rosalie con Lizzy de la mano, después entraron Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Emmet, y por último entraron Bella y Edward con los niños en sus brazos.

-Es preciosa...- Dijo Bella al ver la habitación.

La habitación estaba pintada de un color crema claro, con dos cunas, una azul, con el nombre de Edward Jasmet inscrito en ella, la otra era rosa claro, con el nombre de Alesmalie Carlie.

Había dos cambiadores, uno para cada bebé, un baúl con juguetes en un lado, y un armario con dos puertas, una para cada uno de ellos.

-Es realmente hermosa- Edward sonreía viendo la habitación- Habéis hecho un trabajo magnífico.

Por la noche, después de haber acostado a Lizzy, Bella y Edward fueron al cuarto de los bebés a darles el biberón. Edward cogió a Alesmalie, le encantaba, se parecía tanto a Bella. Su ojos color chocolate, la misma tonalidad de piel, un olor parecido aunque menos dulzón. Le encantaba observarla. A Bella le pasaba lo mismo con Eddy, lo llamaban así para diferenciarlo de Edward. Eddy era más blanco que su hermana, tenía el cabello del mismo tono que su padre, cobrizo, y tenía los ojos de un verde esmeralda muy intenso.

-Edward- Bella lo llamó- Eddy tiene los ojos verdes...

-Los míos eran así cuando era humano- Le respondió Edward mientras le daba el biberón a Alesmalie- Es curioso que los tenga de ese color.

Ambos estaban realmente embobados con sus hijos, los tres niños eran el centro de sus vidas.

~~---~~

Pasaron algunos meses y todos estaban muy nerviosos porque no sabían que hacer con respecto a los Vulturis, Bella no se separaba de los niños para nada, sentía que tenía que disfrutar al máximo de ellos porque los iba a perder pronto. Edward pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con ellos, pero no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la casa intentando encontrar una solución. Todos se quedaban durante el día en la mansión Cullen y por la noche se iban a casa a disfrutar a solas de sus pequeños, aunque solo fuera verlos dormir.

Un día, Edward estaba extremadamente nervioso, nadie sabía el motivo, pero estaba nervioso.

-Edward, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy nervioso.

-¡A mi no me pasa nada!

-¿Por qué gritas Edward?- Preguntó Carlisle extrañado de la actitud de Edward.

-¡No estoy gritando!

-Claro que estás gritando.

-¡QUÉ NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

El grito de Edward hizo que Eddy se pusiera a llorar desesperadamente, y en el mismo momento en que empezó el llanto Edward dejó de estar nervioso. Miró fijamente a su hijo sin entender bien lo que pasaba. Se acercó a él sin dejar de mirarlo mientras Bella lo tenía entre sus brazos intentando calmarlo.

-Jasper, ¿sientes alguna emoción de alguno de nosotros?

-No... Es como si todos fuerais marionetas, sin sentimientos...

-Alice, ¿tienes alguna visión? De cualquier tipo...

-Nada, ni siquiera puedo ver el tiempo...

-Edward...- Bella estaba asustada por la actitud de Edward- No entiendo nada, dime que ocurre.

-Ocurre que Eddy es capaz de anular cualquier poder mental. Hoy estaba tan irritado porque los pensamientos de todos me decían que los Vulturis estaban en mejores condiciones que nosotros, que si no encontramos algo pronto no sobreviviremos. Pero en cuanto se ha puesto a llorar han desaparecido todos los pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Qué Eddy puede anular los poderes de los Vulturis.

-¡No pienso meter a mi hijo en mitad de una batalla para comprobar que es capaz de anular los poderes de los demás!- Bella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Vas a arriesgar a nuestro hijo?

-No, claro que no. Pero sería una forma de defenderos, si nosotros no conseguimos aplacarlos. De todas formas tendréis que estar con nosotros para asegurarnos de que estáis bien.

-Lo se- Bella estuvo pensativa, no quería que sus hijos estuvieran en el mismo sitio que los Vulturis, pero también sabía que si se quedaban solos morirían seguro- Perdóname Edward, estoy muy asustada.

-Todos los estamos Bella- Dijo Esme abrazándola- Pero si permanecemos unidos siempre tendremos una oportunidad.

Pocos días después, Alesmalie también mostró su poder. Lizzy estaba haciéndole caras para hacerla reír cuando Lizzy se resbaló y casi cae encima de ella, pero en el momento que el cuerpo de Lizzy rozó el de Alesmalie, Lizzy salió disparada hacia atrás. Bella pegó un chillido al verlo y Edward corrió para impedir que Lizzy se golpeara.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Carlisle, que se había quedado de piedra al verlo- ¿La ha lanzado por los aires?

-Mirad- Dijo Emmet. Fue a tocar a la niña y su brazo también retrocedió- Si está asustada repele cualquier contacto físico.

Bella se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos sin ningún problema, eso desencajó totalmente a Emmet. Edward fue hacia ella y la cogió también, todavía con Lizzy en brazos.

-Intenta tocarla otra vez.

Emmet lo intentó pero no lo consiguió, volvió a repeler su contacto.

-Vaya, si que tiene potencial- Dijo colocando su mano sobre Edward, pero también se la repelió- Oye... ¿Como lo has hecho?

-Parece que al tocarla, Edward está dentro de su escudo- Dijo Carlisle- Eso nos da una oportunidad de mantener a los niños a salvo si nosotros no conseguimos detenerlos.

Eso animó un poco a Edward, si él no conseguía sobrevivir, sus hijos si lo harían. El problema era Bella, quería a sus hijos, pero no iba a aceptar quedarse al margen otra vez, pondría a salvo a los niños pero ella se quedaría, la conocía muy bien.

Llegó la noche anterior a la batalla, los Quileutes también estaban allí, apoyarían a los Cullen porque Seth quería a Lizzy. No permitirían que nada les pasara.

-Los niños se quedaran dentro de la casa, los tres juntos, tú te quedarás atrás con ellos Bella- Edward no iba a permitir que Bella participara.

-De eso nada Edward. No pienso quedarme aparte.

-Yo protegeré a los niños- Dijo Seth- No permitiré que nada les pase.

-¿Donde está Lizzy?- Preguntó Alice mirando donde estaban los niños.

-¡Lizzy!- Gritaron Edward y Bella a la vez.

Edward salió disparado al piso de arriba y Bella corrió a fuera. Allí la vio, volviendo hacia la casa con su pelota en la mano.

-Mami, sa capado la pelota.

-¡Lizzy! ¡No debes salir sola! ¡Ven aquí!

Algo cogió a Lizzy y no la dejó avanzar, pero hizo que la niña soltara un chillido que puso a toda la familia Cullen junto a Bella mirando, los Quileutes estaban dentro con los niños por si acaso.

-Suelta a la niña Jane- Dijo Edward intentando estar calmado mientras cogía a Bella de la mano.

-De eso nada- Se escuchó la voz de Aro y de inmediato apareció seguido de Cayo, Marco y Tanya- Jane, querida, trae a la niña- Jane le llevó a la niña- Ahora me vais a explicar porque matasteis a dos de los nuestros porque si.

-No fue porque si, ellos querían...- Intentó decir Bella.

-Ssshhh... Así no preciosa, tu debes ser Bella- Bella asintió- Bueno encantado, pero a lo que iba, me lo vais a explicar a mi modo. Carlisle, me duele que haya sido tu familia la que ha hecho esto.

-Teníamos nuestros motivos Aro.

-Eso ahora lo veremos. Tú- Dijo señalando a Edward- Ven aquí.

Edward soltó la mano de Bella y se acercó hasta Aro, este tomó su mano y vio todo lo ocurrido, desde la visita de Felix y Demetri, la visión de Alice avisándoles de la traición de Cayo y el enfrentamiento.

-Vaya, esto si que es interesante- Dijo Aro.

-¿Qué has visto?- Cayo estaba ansioso- Dime que has visto.

-Te he visto a ti, traicionándonos. Actuando a escondidas de Marco y de mi.

Cayo se puso nervioso, tomó a Lizzy y la mordió. Lizzy soltó un grito desgarrador.

A continuación, Bella salió corriendo hacia Lizzy mientras Edward se lanzaba a por Cayo, Jane interceptó a Bella y también la mordió, Alice se apresuró a quitársela de encima antes de que la matara.

Bella notaba como la ponzoña hacía efecto, pero no podía dejar a su pequeña allí gritando. Mientras se levantaba y corría a por ella pudo ver como todos los Cullen se enfrentaban a sus enemigos, le sorprendió ver a Aro apoyar a su familia. Llegó hasta la niña, pero Tanya no iba a dejarlo pasar, se agazapó para iniciar el ataque, pero su salto fue interceptado por Esme.

-Tú... Tú has puesto en peligro a mi familia- Esme estaba fuera de si- Casi matas a Bella, por tu culpa la han mordido a ella y a Lizzy- Esme estaba prácticamente sobre ella- Eso no te lo perdonaré jamás.

Esme la cogió de los hombros y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tanya dejó de tener la cabeza pegada al cuerpo.

Bella cogió a Lizzy y la llevó hasta el interior de la casa, Lizzy gritaba de dolor, esos gritos son los que hicieron que Bella no se dejase llevar por el quemazón de la ponzoña que recorría su cuerpo.

Seth, cuando la vio no pudo evitar correr hacia ella, ayudó a Bella a tumbar a Lizzy en el sofá mientras los otros Quileutes sujetaban a los niños. Bella tenía sujeta una mano de Lizzy y Seth la otra, los dos sentían una gran angustia al ver a la pequeña retorcerse de dolor.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero Bella notó una mano que conocía muy bien en su hombro.

-Bella... Bella mírame- Bella se giró a mirarle y Edward se asustó al ver como sus ojos cambiaban de color- Cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Me han mordido- Dijo Bella mostrando su muñeca- Pero no podía dejar a Lizzy así.

Edward miró a la niña, ya no gritaba pero podía oler la ponzoña que las dos tenían por el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo puedes resistir el dolor de la transformación?- Preguntó Carlisle extrañado.

-El dolor de ver a mi hija gritar es más fuerte. No podía dejarla así.

Edward consiguió que Bella soltara a la niña para subirlas a las dos a las habitaciones, Seth llevaba a Lizzy y Edward a Bella, Carlisle los acompañó.

El resto de la familia se quedó abajo con los Quileutes y los niños, de los Vulturis solo quedaba en pie Aro, los demás ya habían sido descuartizados y quemados. Nadie se fiaba de Aro con respecto a los niños, todos eran conocedores del entusiasmo de Aro ante cualquier muestra de poder, y más al ser los bebés medio vampiros.

-Bella, Lizzy estará bien, ya lo verás, no te preocupes, Carlisle está con ella. Su transformación se está acabando, al ser pequeña dura menos.

-¿Qué va a ser de ella? Puede morir, es medio lobo...- Bella era casi incapaz de controlar el dolor que sentía- Si la ponzoña actúa como en los Quileutes la matará.

-Bella, Carlisle hará que no le pase nada- Edward cogió a Bella entre sus brazos y empezó a tararear su nana para calmarla.

Aunque Bella no quería, al final se dejó llevar y se sumió en la oscuridad de su transformación.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Tanya ya ha muerto, ¿Qué os ha parecido Esme?**

**Os preguntaréis porque solo han aparecido Cayo, Marco, Aro y Jane de los Vulturis, tranquilos, pronto aparecerán más, no todos, pero si más, están esperando las ordenes de Aro.**

**Los poderes de los bebés entraran en acción en el próximo capítulo, y allí podréis ver también como va a quedar Lizzy.**

**¿Os ha gustado? A mi me ha costado un poquito escribirlo, estoy muy agobiada, pero parte de ese agobio es bueno ¡¡¡MI NOVIO ME HA PEDIDO QUE ME CASE CON ÉL!!! ¡¡¡Y LE HE DICHO QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!**

**Espero que la alegría que me ha dado mi novio me sirva para escribir mejor el siguiente capítulo, se que este es un poco raro, lo siento, pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.**

**Espero vuestros reviews.  
**


	13. Capitulo 13

Carlisle no se separó de Lizzy, tenía curiosidad por ver que iba a ocurrir, una niña mitad lobo mordida por un vampiro era un hecho único, pero también estaba asustado por si algo le pasaba a su nieta.

Sin entender porque, Lizzy abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó mirando el techo, sin hablar, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Lizzy, cariño- La llamó Carlisle- ¿Puedes oírme?

-Lizzy, soy Seth, háblame.

Lizzy giró su cabeza hacia su abuelo y le sonrió, entonces movió la mano para intentar tocarle.

-Abelito- Lizzy le tocó y Carlisle la tomó entre sus brazos- Abelito, ¿tenes medo?

-Ahora ya no princesa- Carlisle la miró- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Toy men, me sento mu ferte.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó Seth asustado- Sigo oyendo su corazón.

-Lo se, pero creo que está bien. Puede que ahora sea mitad y mitad.

Carlisle la llevó a la habitación donde estaba Bella, Edward seguía con ella, sentado a un lado mientras Bella no paraba de retorcerse en la cama, pero sin gritar.

-Papi...- Edward se giró rápidamente al oír a su hija llamarlo, al mirarla su cara cambió de dolor y preocupación a una de alegría- Papi...

-Lizzy...- Edward la cogió de los brazos de Carlisle y la abrazó, al sentir el corazón de la niña se sorprendió y miró a Carlisle.

-_"Lo se, es extraño, pero es así, es mitad lobo y mitad vampiro"_- Carlisle se apresuró a pensar para tranquilizar a Edward- Creo que voy a bajar a explicarles lo sucedido a todos.

-Ten cuidado con Aro- Dijo Edward antes de que Carlisle bajara, luego se centró en su hija que miraba a Bella con preocupación.

-¿Mami malita?

-Algo así cariño. Mami siente dolor. ¿Tú como estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-Ya no pupa. Ada toy ferte. Papi, ¿mami malita poque yo nena mala?

-¿Cuando has sido tú una nena mala?- Edward estaba extrañado, Lizzy no había hecho nada.

-Antes, mi pelota escapao y yo e codido hata ella. Mami taba fadada. ¿Mami fadada y malita poque yo nena mala?

-No, nada de eso. Escúchame bien Lizzy, mamá está malita porque unos seres muy malos la han mordido. Pero te puedo asegurar que no está enfadada contigo para nada.

Lizzy apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre y se quedó con él a cuidar de Bella.

Mientras, en el salón, Aro contemplaba a los dos niños con admiración, eran los primeros medio vampiros que veía, y tenía curiosidad por ver personalmente los poderes que había visto en la cabeza de Edward.

-Lizzy ya ha despertado- Dijo Carlisle bajando por las escaleras- Es increible, pero su corazón sigue latiendo a pesar de que ha sufrido toda la transformación.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?- Preguntó Jasper- ¿La niña es licántropo o vampiro?

-Las dos cosas, es mitad y mitad.

-¿Medio vampiro y medio licántropo?- Aro estaba sonriendo mientras preguntaba- Eso es magnífico, quiero hablar con la niña.

-Me temo que ahora no puede ser, está con sus padres en estos momentos y no bajará hasta que acabe la transformación de Bella.

-Bueno, pues al menos dejarme coger a estos niños.

-Si quieres verlos será desde nuestro brazos- Sentenció Rosalie cogiendo a Eddy en brazos.

-Pero es que son únicos, esos niños, teniendo una formación, podrían ser los más valiosos de mis guardias.

-¡Eso ni lo sueñes!- Gritaron todos a la vez, tanto los Cullen como los Quileutes.

-Estos niños son hijos de Bella, y hermanos de Lizzy- Dijo Jacob- Además de que son parte de nuestra manada.

-Si, y son nuestra familia, no se moverán de aquí por ningún motivo, y menos sin que sus padres estén presentes- Emmet estaba realmente serio.

-Pero eso no... ¡Soy Aro Vulturi! ¡Yo obtengo lo que quiero, por eso tengo el clan más poderoso de todos!

-Si- Dijo Rosalie- Y por eso hemos eliminado a varios de tus mejores guerreros que si mal no recuerdo, se habían unido contra ti.

Aro estaba furioso, Jasper podía notarlo. Quería a esos niños, a los tres, y los tendría, de eso él estaba seguro, pero debía tener paciencia, con un poco de suerte, Edward y Bella aceptarían unirse a él.

--^^--

Pasaron tres días en los que Edward y Lizzy no se separaron de Bella, Esme había subido a los dos niños para que no estuvieran a la vista de Aro, pero Edward tenía miedo de la reacción de Bella al despertar. Rosalie y Alice se llevaron a Alesmalie y a Eddy a la habitación de al lado a esperar a que Bella despertara, estaba apunto de hacerlo.

-Aro está muy endadado porque no le hemos dejado a los niños- Dijo Esme- Está tramando algo, no me fío de él.

-Lo se, pero no consigo escuchar sus pensamientos, Eddy está utilizando su poder.

-Luego veremos eso, Bella está apunto de despertar- Dijo Carlisle.

Automáticamente, todos se aglomeraron alrededor de la cama donde estaba Bella, todos menos Alice y Rosalie con los pequeños.

Bella abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al techo, fijamente.

-Bella, cariño, ¿como te sientes?

Bella se incorporó y dirigió su mirada a Edward, quedándose en sus ojos, Edward acercó su mano a la mejilla de Bella y la acarició.

-No estás frío- Dijo la melodiosa voz de Bella- Te siento calido- Bella le sonrió.

-Mami, ¿ya tas mena?- Lizzy estaba en los brazos de su padre mirando a su madre- ¿Ya no pupa?

-Ven aquí mi niña- Bella extendió los brazos para que Lizzy fuera con ella- Estás bien... No sabes el miedo que pasé pensando que te podía perder.

-Está perfectamente- Dijo Edward abrazándolas- Ahora es medio lobo y medio vampiro.

-¿Y los gemelos? ¿Donde están?

-Están con Alice y Rosalie, por precaución- Aclaro Carlisle- No sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar al despertar. Si te sientes con control suficiente, vamos a verlos.

-Por favor.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella y a Lizzy entre sus brazos y las condujo hasta la habitación de al lado, donde estaban Alice y Rosalie jugando con los niños.

Bella se lanzó a abrazarlos y besarlos, necesitaba tocarlos, había pensado que no volvería a verlos cuando todo empezó tres dias antes.

-Bella, Aro está abajo, con Jacob, Leah y Seth- Edward le dijo abrazándola- Quiere llevarse a los niños para su clan.

Bella sin decir palabra bajó al salón donde estaban Aro y los tres lobos.

-¡Mis hijos no se irán con nadie que no sea su familia!

-Por eso quiero proponeros que vengáis conmigo.

-Eso nunca pasará- Dijo Carlisle colocándose junto a Bella.

-Carlisle, querido amigo, habla por ti, que los demás respondan por si mismos.

-Yo no me voy- Dijo firmemente Edward- Bella ya lo ha dejado claro, y nuestros hijos tampoco.

-Yo tampoco voy- Dijo Esme cogiendo la mano de Carlisle- Este es nuestro hogar.

-Nosotros pensamos lo mismo- Dijo Alice junto a Jasper con Eddy en brazos- Somos una familia.

-Si, las familias permanecen unidas- Continuó Jasper.

-Eso es, y nosotros tampoco nos movemos de aquí- Rosalie miraba a Aro con odio- Es la primera vez que me siento feliz por ser lo que soy.

-Nos quedamos toda la familia- Finalizó Emmet.

Aro los miraba a todos sin poder creer lo que decían, nunca había perdido ningún tesoro, y los Cullen tenían muchos y muy valiosos tesoros.

-Pues si eso es lo que habéis decidido, lo vais a lamentar. Alec, Heidi...- Los dos vampiros, seguidos de muchos más, aparecieron en la casa- Vamos a enseñarles lo que ocurre cuando nos llevan la contra.

Bella pudo ver como Alec intentaba algo, pero su cara de frustración desencajó a Aro.

-Alec, ¿qué haces?

-Amo, no consigo hacer nada. Lo intento pero no lo consigo.

-Ah, es cierto, ese niño puede anular todos los poderes que tenemos. Muy bien pues habrá que acabar con él.

Todos los Cullen y los Quileutes se colocaron alrededor de los tres niños.

-Lizzy, ves con tus hermanos- Ordenó Edward al ver a la niña junto a su madre.

-No, yo quedo aduyar.

-¡Qué vayas con ellos!

Lizzy retrocedió pero no se colocó junto a sus hermanos como le había dicho su padre, ella quería ayudar. Heidi la vio a un lado y no alejó su mirada de ella.

-Vamos a por ellos- Gritó Aro.

Todos los Vulturis se lanzaron hacia ellos a excepción de Heidi que, aprovechando que todos los Cullen y los Quileutes intentaban defenderse de ellos y estaban distraidos, cogió a Lizzy.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!- Todos giraron al oír los gritos de la niña.

-Apartaros todos de los niños o la mato.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!- Lizzy empezó a gritar y mientras lo hacía unas luz salió de su cuerpo, esa luz atravesó a Heidi y de inmediato la soltó gritando en el suelo de dolor.

A pesar de que la había soltado, Lizzy seguía gritando sin control, haciendo que la luz se extendiera y aprisionara a todos los presentes a excepción de los gemelos, que estaban protegidos por el poder mental de Eddy y de Alesmalie, cada uno protegía al otro. Eddy a su hermana de la tortura mental que producía el poder de Lizzy, y Alesmalie a su hermano de la tortura física que acompañaba a la mental.

Bella corrió hasta Lizzy haciendo mucho esfuerzo y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Ssshhh... Cálmate mi niña...- Bella intentaba hablar a pesar del dolor- Ya está... No pasa nada....

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!- Lizzy lloraba- ¡Mami!...

-Ya está, no pasa nada- Bella notaba como poco a poco el dolor iba disminuyendo- Eso es tesoro.

La niña se calmó y Bella la llevó junto al resto de su familia que se estaba recuperando.

-Aro, los niños no se moverán de aquí- Carlisle se puso frente a él- Ni ellos están dispuestos ni nosotros.

-Nos vamos por ahora- Aro hizo un movimiento a sus guardias para que se fueran- Pero estó no quedará así.

Aro se marchó, dejando a la familia quieta mirando como Bella abrazaba a la niña. La niña había mostrado un poder increible y eso era lo que los había salvado a todos.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno, aquí uno nuevo. Se que es un poco complicado pero bueno, es lo mejor que me ha salido.**

**Me encanta el poder que le he puesto a Lizzy. Es raro y potente y aun le quedan sorpresas con ella.**

**Solo queda un capitulo y el epílogo, y estoy muy contenta de que os haya gustado, en el próximo aclararé algunas cosas que no has quedado claras.**

**Bueno, que os a parecido el capítulo este.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y vuestras felicitaciones.  
**


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

-Se ha quedado dormida- Dijo Bella sentada en el sofá de la mansión Cullen con Lizzy en brazos- Está agotada.

-No me extraña, es increíble todo el poder que ha sacado- Dijo entusiasmado Carlisle- Es una niña muy fuerte.

-Pensé que me moría, y eso que no puedo- Dijo Emmet- Esta niña cada vez me gusta más, será una digna rival para mi cuando aprenda a manejar bien sus poderes.

-Emmet, no te acercarás a mi hija para pelear con ella- Rugió Edward- Antes te mato yo. Con lo grande que eres la desgracias.

-Di lo que quieras, pero casi ha sido ella la que nos desgracia a nosotros- Dijo riéndose.

Bella se levantó del sofá, y le hizo una señal a Edward para que cogiera a los niños, quería irse a casa. Edward cogió a los dos niños que también dormían, y tras despedirse de todos se marcharon a su casa, ambos estaban deseando tener algo de paz.

Cuando llegaron dejaron a los niños en sus camas y fueron al salón, necesitaban estar cerca el uno del otro.

-No puedo creer que se haya acabado todo- Bella se recostaba en el hombro de Edward- Y ahora podemos estar juntos para siempre.

-Lo se, pero me fastidia que haya sido la imbécil de Jane quien te transformara, y que haya sido Cayo el que ha mordido a Lizzy... Eso me enfurece muchísimo.

-Cálmate cariño, ahora eso ya da igual, ellos está muertos y nosotros estamos aquí, juntos- Bella empezaba a acariciar el pecho de Edward- Los niños están durmiendo...

-Eso me parece estupendo pero, ¿no tienes sed?

-Un poco- Dijo sin darle importancia- Pero necesito beber de aquí- Besó los labios de Edward- Antes que beber cualquier otra cosa- Edward la miró seriamente- Esta bien, te prometo que mañana por la mañana pronto iremos de caza, a Esme le encantará quedarse con los peques.

-Entonces, no hay ningún problema- Edward tumbó a Bella encima de él, para amarse. Para notarse como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Es cierto que tendrían otros muchos problemas en el transcursos de sus "no vidas", pero al ver a sus hijos crecer, ver como Lizzy y Seth hacían su propia familia, como Alesmalie encontraba a un vampiro que la quisiera, y a Eddy tan enamorado de una humana como un día lo estuvo Edward, les hacía sentirse los seres más felices de la tierra.

Por eso no importa de que forma llegue, porque si luchamos por lo que queremos alcanzaremos la felicidad eterna.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Se que dije que iba a hacer un capítulo más y después el epílogo, pero no me salía nada más. Estoy intentando acabar el tercer capitulo del décimo reino y es complicado. **

**Además se que se ha quedado corto el epílogo, pero es que se me han ido todas las ideas, lo siento.**

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia y que el epílogo no os desilusione. Me avergüenza que sea tan corto.**

**Bueno, si os gustan mis historias ahora estoy con otra que se llama "Robarte el corazón" y espero subir como tarde el viernes el tercero del "10º Reino"**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia hasta el final, a los que me habéis mandado vuestras ideas para mejorarlo. **

**Pero sobretodo gracias a los que dejáis vuestros reviews y a los que habéis puesto este fic y a su autora (usease yo) como favoritos.**

**Os espero en el próximo fic.  
**


End file.
